Dreamworks
by Marvelgirls1
Summary: En un mundo donde existen los cuentos de hada, donde toda magia es posible, el lugar donde monstruos y princesa coexisten, hasta ellos tienen que ir a la universidad Jack x Elsa / Kristoff x Anna / Mérida x Hipo / Rapunzel x Eugene
1. Dream Works

**Los personajes que se presentan acontinuacion no me pertenecen, pero me encantan todo es de Dreamworks y Disney**

**Por favor no sean tan duros, es mi primer fanfic**

"Elsa!" Anna movió a su hermana que se había quedado dormida en el asiento de la limusina "Despierta, ya llegamos" la pelirroja dijo emocionada viendo a través de la ventana

Anna y Elsa acababan de llegar a una nueva Universidad, sus padres habían insistido en que ellas fueran a la mejor universidad, Dreamworks University. Anna estaba excitada con su primer año, mientras que a Elsa no le enloquecía la idea de mudarse lejos y tener que convivir con tantas personas, Como iba a controlar sus poderes con tantas personas cercas que lastimar, había estado pensando en eso todo el camino hasta quedarse dormida.

"Esto sera genial!" Anna dijo "Podremos convivir juntas, tener nuevos amigos, o ya te dije que Rapunzel y Mérida consiguieron que las transfieran?" ella informo a su hermana con la sonrisa mas grande del mundo

"Baya! eso, eso es...genial" Elsa alcanzo a decir

"Lose! ademas Rapunzel me dijo que Eugene había sido transferido aquí hace un año y su relación a larga distancia no era precisamente la mejor, pero ahora estarán juntos"

"Como siquiera pueden llevar una relación a larga distancia por un año?"

"Es el amor Elsa, tu pronto lo conocerás y entonces te quiero ver" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara que empezó a extinguirse

Elsa se dio cuenta de esto y quiso apoyarla "Anna, se que no fue lo mejor, pero el no te merecía y estoy segura que encontraras a alguien mejor, que te amara" dijo tratando de levantar le los ánimos a su hermana que acababa de terminar su relación de UN día con su novio Hans

"Gracias Elsa" ella contesto haciendo que sus sonrisa vuelva "Sera mejor que bajemos y conozcamos el lugar, sera genial!"

Elsa se preparo para salir "Claro Anna sera un gran año" ella dijo y abrió la puerta fuertemente golpeando a alguien que iba en skate

"Fíjate lo haces!" la persona que había golpeado le grito

"Lo siento, yo no- -" Elsa trato de disculparse

"Jack estas bien?" una chica con cabellos rosa que acompañaba al muchacho se acerco

"No Tooth, un idiota me golpeo" Jack se quejo agarrando su barriga

Claro que Elsa lo sentía, pero no iba a dejar que la insultaran "Dije que lo siento" ella respondió autoritaria-mente

"Solo fíjate lo que haces" el chico que no logro distinguir muy bien dijo algo molesto y recogiendo su skate

"Y tu por donde patinas" ella respondió mientras Anna salio y los otros dos chicos se fueron

"Elsa Frozen, haciendo amigos desde el primer día" Anna suspiro y soltó una risita

"El empezó" Elsa se defendió y Anna se rió

"Solo vamos a conocer las habitaciones antes de que dañes a alguien mas" entonces Elsa recordó, ese chico la había distraído, no usaba guantes, agarro su bolso y saco sus guantes azules y se los puso "Enserio? guantes en primavera? estas jugando"

"Vamos Anna" ella apresuro mientras su chófer llevaba sus maletas

Se acercaron a recepción para saber donde encontrar sus habitaciones donde se encontraron con alguien peculiar "Hola, buenas" Anna rió de la felicidad, pero la recepcionista solo levanto la mirada "Ha, soy Anna y ella es mi hermana Elsa, queríamos saber cuales serian nuestras habitaciones"

"Elsa y Anna Frozen?" Roz pregunto revisando

"Esas somos!" Anna respondió alegre

"Están en la estancia *K*" ella les aviso revisando su registros "Sus encargados son la pareja Shrek y Fiona, estas son sus llaves" dijo entregándoselas

"Si, pero donde- -" Elsa no termino de decir

"Por la izquierda, atravesando el campus, caminen hasta llegar a la K, esta lejos y hay las esperan sus asesores. Si quieren mas información agarren un folleto" Roz les señalo y Anna cogió dos "Y no olviden hacer su papeleo en la noche, o no se les asignara sus clases" ella avizo bajando su puerta de metal

"Vaya..." Anna se quedo pasmada "Que...peculiar"

"Hu-huh" Elsa y el chófer dijeron a coro

Elsa y Anna, junto con su chófer que se cansaba de llevar las maletas caminaron hasta su estancia, la cual era como una pequeña casa de las cuales habían varias alejadas

"Gracias Al, ya te puedes ir, desde aquí nosotras nos encargamos, dile a Mama y Papa que estaremos bien" Elsa se despidió

"Adiós Al" Anna le dijo

El mayordomo que siempre las había cuidado no pudo resistir y las abrazo "Oh, señoritas, cuídense, y si quieren regresar solo llamen y vendré" dijo retirándose

"Bien..." Anna miro a Elsa y estaba apunto de abrir la puerta pero la puerta se abrió sola mostrando a una ogra pelirroja con un vestido verde que para ser una ogra se veía muy agradable

"Hola!" ella saludo "Ustedes deben ser las hermanas Anna y Elsa, no es así?" ella pregunto amablemente

"Si, yo soy Elsa y ella es mi hermana Anna" ambas saludaron

"Pasen, y bienvenidas a su nueva casa" ella presento

Anna y Elsa entraron, el lugar iba como una sala no muy grande, al lado izquierdo de esta estaba el juego de comedor con una cocina y una mampara que iba a una pequeño patio, al fondo de la sala se ubicaban las habitaciones donde el pasadizo se dividía en dos lados, cada lado con tres habitaciones uno para chicos con tres habitaciones y igual para chicas.

Fiona les explico todo esto a las hermanas "Yo y mi esposo Shrek dormimos en el cuarto pegado a la casa, pero fuera de ella; el ya debe de estar llegando con los chicos, fueron a traer el mueble que falta en la sala" como termino de decir esto se escucho un golpe afuera

"Que pasa Frost, se te hace muy pesado?" la voz gruesa dijo soltando una carcajada

"C-como es...posible que seas...mi asesor, otra vez" una voz suave respondió obviamente fatigada

"Vamos Jack, no esta tan pesado" otra voz contesto

"Si...tu lo...dices" Tres figuras entraron cargando un mueble a un lado iba un ogro verde con ropas marrones y del otro lado iba un chico rubio muy alto y musculoso, mientras que a su costado estaba un chico delgado y bajo en comparación a los otros dos, soltaron el mueble y este se tiro en el

"Hola mi amor, ya llegamos" dijo el ogro dándole un beso a Fiona

"Hola" ella le regreso el beso "Ya llegaron dos de las chicas"

"Hable, con el director North, solo serán ellos, así que mejor preséntalos" dijo dándole una lista

"Bien" Fiona comprendió "Jack, Kristoff vengan" los llamo "Ellas son sus compañeras, son nuevas, espero que las traten bien, Elsa y Anna Frozen" Fiona las presento pero las hermanas estaba distraídas hablando "chicas...?" Fiona las llamo

"Oh, hola soy Anna" la pelirroja volteo saludando contenta

"Yo soy Elsa" la rubia respondió paseando su mirada por los rostros nuevos hasta que cayo en el chico de cabello blanco

"Estas Bromeando!" ambos gruñeron al verse

"Me perdí algo?" Kristoff repuso "Soy Kristoff por cierto" se presento sin que los otros dos le hicieran caso ya que estaban sucumbidos en su pelea visual

"Seguro esto tendrá una explicación" Shrek pidió

"Me pego con la puerta del carro!" Jack grito indignado

"Me dijiste idiota!" Elsa repuso molesta y acercándose amenazadora mente, estaba ofendida de que el estuviera ofendido, si alguien tenia que estar ofendido seria ella, no el, el le dijo idiota y ella no iba permitir eso

"Perdón su majestad!" Jack dijo sarcásticamente también acercándose

Elsa estaba por responder pero la voz de Fiona interrumpió "No sienten frió?" la ogra pregunto abrazándose ella misma, a lo que Elsa recordó guardar sus emociones y retrocedió guardando silencio para que Fiona continuara

"Vaya, ojala Jack fuera como ella" Shrek opino

"Supongo que serán solo los cuatro, tienen suerte de ser una de las casa que falta uno, tendrán mas espacio y no tendrán que compartir el baño entre tantos, aunque creo que sigue faltando alguien...ya veremos luego" ella les sonrió pasando le la lista a su esposo

Shrek los formo en dos columnas mirándose entre ellos "A ver..." agarro la lista "Dos de primer año: Kristoff Bjorgman y Anna Frozen" dijo tachando y dando un paso "Dos de segundo año, que espero que se controlen, Jack Frost y Elsa Frozen, mi nueva favorita"

"No me descartes tan rápido" Jack dijo con una sonrisa picara

"Ya lo hice" Shrek respondió y tacho a lo que Jack le saco la lengua a Elsa que rodó los ojos "Y falta uno de tercero y otro mas" termino "Ahora las reglas, ustedes chicos ya las saben y espero mas prudencia por eso, si? pero sabiendo de ustedes que se puede esperar" dijo "Las llegadas son hasta las 8 pm, no mas tarde, se van a dormir a las 10:30, si van a traer un grupo de estudio, por que no se permiten las fiestas, avisan, no se puede salir pasada las 8, chicos no chicas en su cuarto, chicas no chicos en su cuarto, la casa tiene que estar en orden y tres veces a la semana les toca cocinar, programen su pareja es de a dos, los sábados hacen tareas y los domingos pueden salir, no esta permitido salir del campus de lunes a sábado y los domingos solo con permiso, eso es todo" dijo con una sonrisa "Ya pueden ir a desempacar, las clases inician mañana las 9 am" el dijo con una carcajada a lo que Anna y Elsa se acostumbraron

"Y recuerden hacer su papeleo!" Fiona les aviso como entraron en el pasadizo Elsa y Jack empujándose y Anna saltando de la felicidad

**Así comienza, gracias por leer, estaré actualizándolo pronto, espero y no sean rudos, es mi primer Fic**


	2. Papeleo

**Bien, este es el nuevo capitulo y todavía tengo que trabajar con la entrada de los demás personajes, pero ya tengo una idea, aunque si gustan me encantaría tener sus opiniones y ideas**

Cada uno entro en su cuarto y empezó a desempacar y ambientar su cuarto a su comodidad, en sus respectivas habitaciones agarraron sus laptops o Mac o computadora para ingresar a la pagina del colegio y pulsar en la opción del papeleo, eran datos básicos, pocas preguntas sobre cursos, preguntas sobre habilidades meta-humanas y hasta cosas ridículas como su fruta favorita, aun así las respondieron todas, al finalizar les enviaron sus clases

Kristoff Bjorgman:

Clases de Patinaje, Historia, Negocios, ayudar en la cafetería los miércoles, consejería los jueves, clases de física

Elsa Frozen:

Clases de patinaje, Historia, Control de Poderes, Ayudar al club de teatro lo jueves, consejería los martes, clases de Química

Jack Frost:

Clases de patinaje, Historia, Control de Poderes, Ayudar al club de teatro lo jueves, consejería los martes, clases de Química

Anna Frozen:

Clases de Canto, Historia, Teatro, Ayudar en la cafería los martes, consejería los jueves, clases de ciencia de la comunicación

"Hora de dormir, pequeñines mañana hay clases" Shrek aviso "Vaya, si iba a terminar así hubiera preferido ser padre" dijo para sí mismo y el y Fiona salieron de la casa

Hubo una fila en el baño, que estaba en medio del pasadizo que los dividía, Anna salió corriendo de su cuarto y entro primero, Kristoff era el siguiente y al final estaban Jack y Elsa peleándose con la mirada sobre quien llego primero

"Listo, pueden entrar" Anna aviso saliendo lista para ir a dormir y Kristoff entro "Buenas noches Elsa" ella trato de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Elsa retrocedió y se negó, todavía no podía controlar sus poderes y trataba de evitar cualquier tipo de contacto incluso el de su querida hermana "Entiendo, nada cambia, he?" ella dijo con una risa fingida y se retiro

"Que fría" Jack dijo en voz baja

"Cállate Frosty" ella respondió escuchándolo

"He, mi apellido es Frost"

"Soy consciente de eso"

"Eres mala, hasta con tu hermana, eres, de hielo" el dijo pero Elsa trato de no darle importancia, Jack no sabía cómo describirla, si bien Elsa le parecía muy bonita, era muy fría, no dejaba a nadie estar cerca, era como si ella misma se dijera a no mostrar su emociones y el no era psicólogo pero eso no lleva a nada bueno y eso lo había concluido en una tarde "Reina de las nieves!" Jack dijo

"Reina de las nieves?"

"Si, algo así de fría eres"

"Gran imaginación Frosty" ella rio sarcástica

"Ya sé, soy muy creativo" el se elogio

"Fue sarcasmo"

"También se eso" el se defendió mirándola directamente

Kristoff salió y encontró a los dos viéndose con cólera, parecía- -, se estaban matando con la mirada "Ya Salí, y por suerte aun no se han matado" el dijo llendo a su cuarto "Buenas noches"

"Después de usted, su majestad" Jack se inclino en broma y burlonamente se refirió a Elsa

"Si, después de mi" ella dijo pasando rápidamente y cerrando la puerta con seguro

"No era enserio!" Jack golpeo la puerta

"A mí me pareció que si" ella respondió desde adentro

"Elsa! Era mi turno" el se quejo

"Me lo cediste, y si fuera tu me pondría cómodo, me voy a demorar muuucho" ella dijo para molestarlo y el gruño

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE: -

El sonido de una trompeta sonó por toda la casa haciendo que todos se levantaran de sobresalto, lo cual fue seguido por la voz ronca de Shrek "Buenos días Universitarios, ya es hora de levantarse, sus clases iniciaran en una hora" aviso desde la sala

Kristoff se levanto, se puso un conjunto de ropa oscura que combinaba agarro un cuaderno donde apuntar y salió

Anna se despertó sobresaltada, quería seguir durmiendo, y entonces recordó que era su primer día, muy emocionada se levanto y al verse al espejo y su cabello pego un grito, empezó a arreglarse se puso unos pescadores de jean, una blusa verde, unas zapatillas vans que combinaban y amarro su salvaje cabello en dos trenzas "Si! El primer días, todo será genial, y tal vez, conozca a alguien especial" dijo saliendo mientras a garraba su bolso

Jack se sobresalto al escuchar el sonido de la trompeta se tapo la cabeza con una almohada y trato de volver a dormir hasta que escucho un grito y se cayó de la cama "El universo no quiere dejarme dormir" dijo bostezando

Elsa ya estaba despierta, estaba viendo por la ventana que para su suerte no era un día tan caluroso, tenia eso de levantarse temprano que ni a ella le gustaba, pero una vez despierta era muy difícil volver a dormir, se puso unas converse totalmente negras un pantalón negro, una polo algo suelto morado oscuro, unos guantes azules y amarro su cabello en un moño con trenzas, luego cogió un bolso y un cuaderno de apuntes y antes de salir se recordó "No los dejes entrar, no los dejes ver, se la chica buena que siempre tienes que ser"

Kristoff, Anna y Elsa se presentaron en la mesa donde estaban Fiona y Shrek desayunando "Buenos días, siéntense a desayunar" Fiona les dijo

"Si, antes de que me lo termine yo" Shrek rio

"Gracias" Elsa dijo mientras se sentaban y se servían

"Y Jack?" Fiona pregunto

"Seguro todavía no se levanta" Shrek aseguro "Lo he visto no dormir en días, pero cuando duerme tiene el sueño más pesado que una roca" rio

"Buenos días" Jack entro sobándose los ojos, estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, una zapatillas negras y una polera celeste como sus ojos que parecía estar cubierta de escarcha, el se sentó junto con los demás y empezaron a servirse

"Hicieron su papeleo anoche?" Fiona pregunto, todos afirmaron "Bien, Elsa que tienes a primera hora?"

"Química" ella respondió y Jack se atraganto y tosió

"Estas bien muchacho?" Shrek le pregunto

"Yo también tengo Química a primera hora" Jack dijo a lo que Elsa gruño. Lo único que faltaba era eso tener clases de Química con Jack Frosty, con quien había tenido un rencor mutuo desde el primer momento no le importaba lo lindo que fuera, por que a pesar de que no le gustaba pensar en ello, era verdad, Jack era lindo pero eso nunca lo iba admitir y tampoco iba a soportar sus berrinches en especial si ella no podía responderle de vuelta

"Parece que tienen Química juntos" Shrek rio y ambos le lanzaron una fría mirada callándolo

"Anna cuál es tu primera clase?" Fiona pregunto

"Ciencias de la Comunicación, pero no se en que aula es" ella recordó

"Yo sé" Kristoff dijo "El salón esta frente al mío de física, te puedo llevar si gustas"

"Si! Por favor" ella se alegro de que todo fuera bien

"Genial, y Jack llevara a Elsa a Química" Shrek rio y obtuvo otro par de frías miradas "Lo siento, tenía que hacerlo" se excuso mirando a los jóvenes

Todos habían empezado a comer hace poco "Saben, esto no esta tan mal, que es?" Anna pregunto

"Son viseras de Sapo y Rata de campo" Shrek contesto orgulloso y los cuatro empezaron a escupir y tomar agua disimuladamente

"Vaya! Ya es tarde es mejor que nos vayamos" Kristoff aviso y los tres lo siguieron

"Pero todavía tienen tiempo" Fiona insistió

"No…ugh, es que no queremos llegar tarde el primer día" Elsa excuso

"Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya" Jack rio saliendo

"Adiós!" Anna se despidió y todos salieron

"Más para mi" dijo Shrek comiéndose lo de los otros platos

"Viseras de Rana!" Anna chillo "Y Rata de Pantano!"

"Cálmate Anna" Elsa le dijo algo alterada

"Como es que siquiera sabían tan bien?"

"Hey chicas!" Kristoff las llamo ya que se había adelantado en el camino con Jack

"No lo hagas" Jack pidió

"Jack y yo conocemos un restaurante en el campus, sirven desayuno a esta hora"

"Por favor no" Jack pidió

"Nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, todavía hay tiempo"

"Y lo hizo" Jack suspiro "A veces simplemente te detesto"

"Seguro!" Anna contesto

"Anna por favor, quiero llagar temprano" Elsa pidió

"Y lo harás Elsa, siempre llegas temprano, pero necesitas un desayuno, a menos que quieras rata de campo" Anna avanzo y a Elsa no le quedo más remedio que ir, no iba a dejar a su hermana con dos extraños

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un restaurante cercano como Kristoff había dicho se llamaba Gusteau's

"Wuo…elegante" Anna dijo entrando "Espero que no sirvan viseras de rana" dijo mientras todos se sentaban en una mesa

"Shrek y Fiona son ogros, para ellos eso es un verdadero banquete" dijo Kristoff mientras un chico pelirrojo en patines se acercaba

"Hola, soy Linguine y seré su camarero el día de hoy" dijo el sacando su libreta

"Siempre lo eres Lin" Jack le dijo "Yo quiero lo de siempre"

"Hola Jack, Kristoff" el saludo y luego volteo a ver a las dos hermanas "Que bonita sorpresa, ellos trayendo chicas, eso puede ser algo nuevo" el rio

"Ellas son Anna y La reina de las Nieves" Jack los presento

"Tu novia?" Linguine le levanto una ceja

"Claro que no!" Jack y Elsa negaron al mismo tiempo

"Yo también quiero lo de siempre" Kristoff le pidió y Linguine apunto

"Y para las señoritas?" pregunto

"Quiero el especial de chef de la mañana" Anna pidió "Y para mi hermana lo mismo" Linguine apunto y se fue patinando

"Anna, ni siquiera sabes que es, y yo pude haber ordenado" Elsa le dijo

"Elsa hay que probar cosas nuevas y estoy segura que será de tu agrado" ella aseguro

Linguine les trajo los platos y los dejo, Anna término teniendo razón y les gusto su desayuno "Entonces, Shrek y Fina siempre nos darán ese desayuno?" Elsa por fin hablo

"Los Asesores solo cocinan el primer día, luego nos toca a nosotros pero como son de ogros de los que hablamos tendremos que hacerlo siempre a menos que queramos insectos en nuestros platos" Kristoff respondió tomando su batido

"Eso será genial" Anna se entusiasmo

"No tanto, ninguno de los dos sabe cocinar" Jack le dijo "Una vez congele la cocina"

"No pregunten como" Kristoff dijo

"Bueno, yo y Elsa los ayudaremos, sabemos cocinar y como es en parejas nos podemos turnar" Anna ofreció

"O pueden agarrar un libro de recetas y hacer algo simple" Elsa cambio los planes

"Estoy segura que el plan está hecho para trabajar en equipo con los compañeros y conocerse Elsa" su hermana respondió

"Bien…" ella bufo

"Entonces quien cocinara mañana?" Jack pregunto

"Yo puedo cocinar mañana" Kristoff dijo "Con tal de que no sea contigo" el aclaro

"Yo te ayudare" Anna se ofreció "Y pasado mañana pueden cocinar Elsa y Jack" ambos se vieron y levantaron una ceja

"Yo cocinare contigo" Jack le dijo a Anna y Elsa a Kristoff

"Claro" Anna acepto "Pasado pasado mañana, y así cubriremos cuatro días"

"Si el sistema se repite secuencialmente no habrá problemas con eso" Kristoff explico "Traten de no congelar la comida" dijo mirando a los no-muy-animados

"Te toco patinaje otra vez este año?" Jack le pregunto a Kristoff con una tostada en la boca

"Si" el chico rubio respondió "A alguna de ustedes les toco patinaje?"

"A mi si" Elsa respondió algo tímida

Jack tosió "Genial, otra clase juntos" dijo sarcástico "No sabía que patinaras"

"Oh, sí" Anna dijo entusiasmada "Elsa es muy buena patinando o lo era, hasta ahora no se por que dejo de hacerlo, por que fue Elsa?"

Jack vio que Elsa no quería o iba a contestar y por alguna razón interrumpió "Que otra clase tienes Historia?"

"Si" Elsa respondió asombrada de que supiera

"Diablos, yo también estoy hay" el dijo suspirando "Acaso también tienes consejería los martes?"Pregunto

"Si, tu también?"

"Oh, rayos" Jack bajo la mirada

"Demonios" Elsa dijo tomando su café

"Acaso me estas espiando o algo?" Jack le dijo

"Que también ayudas al club de teatro los jueves?" Elsa pregunto esperando un no por respuesta

"Tú también!" Jack dijo sorprendido

Kristoff interrumpió "Si ayuda, yo ayudo en la cafetería los miércoles"

"Por que vas a todas mis clases?" Jack dijo alterado

"Si Jack yo quería tener que pasar todo el día contigo, me atrapaste" Elsa dijo lo mas sarcástica que pudo

"Sabes tú y yo no tenemos mucho que ver en esta conversación" Kristoff le dijo a Anna "Y las clases ya van a comenzar" Kristoff y Anna salieron sin que Jack o Elsa los voltearan a ver

"Yo ayudo en la cafetería los martes" Anna le informo a Kristoff

"En serio? Yo estaba pensando pedir una cambio para los martes, los miércoles se me haría difícil" él le dijo mientras los dos se iban a clase

"Lo único que falta es que vayas a clase de control de poderes" Jack bufo y Elsa se quedo cayada "Vas a clase de control de poderes?!" Elsa puso una sonrisa fingida y asintió "El hombre de la luna me odia" Jack suspiro

"Cálmate Frosty hablare con los profesores y me saldré de esa clase" ella dijo

"Como si te fuera a dejar"

"Lo harán" ella dijo segura que casi hace dudar a Jack entonces se le ocurrió que Jack debe tener poderes "Que poderes tienes?"

"No está permitido usar los poderes fuera del gimnasio, pero…" Jack extendió su mano y copos de nieve se pusieron a bailar en su palma, los ojos de Elsa se abrieron lo mas que podían "De que ora manera lo explicaría" dijo riendo y terminado "Y tú que poderes tienes? Por que para estar en esa clase necesitas ya sabes, poderes"

Elsa despertó de el shock en el que había quedado al saber que Jack tenia poderes como los de ella "Y-Yo no voy a hablar de eso" ella dijo volviendo a su tono serio otra vez

"Acabo de decirte mis poderes, es tu turno" Jack insistió pero Elsa se negó "Entonces adivinare" el dijo pensando

"Wuo!" Elsa exclamo "Mira la hora, ahora si llegaremos tarde" dijo recogiendo sus cosa

"Apúrate y sígueme el paso si puedes" Jack se echo a correr fuera de la cafetería con Elsa detrás de el

"Esperen! No han pagado la cuenta!" Linguine les grito pero ellos ya estaban lejos

Ambos corrieron atraves del campo hasta llegar a uno de los pabellones donde Jack le indico que tenían que entrar, corrieron a través de los pasillos "Espera, es por aquí" Jack dijo jalando de la mano de Elsa en una curva

"No me toques" ella lo alejo y ambos se golpearon la cabeza llegando al salón "Au!"

"Fue tu culpa, solo trataba de guiarte" Jack le dijo pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de alguien aclarándose la garganta

"Jack Frost, otro año más en mi clase" una voz dijo y Elsa trato de buscar de donde venia "Abajo señorita" indico Elsa vio al suelo y se encontró con una cucaracha "Soy el Dr. Cucaracha y su maestro de Química, por favor pasen" dijo como le hicieron caso "Ahora todos hablan su libro en la pagina 8"


	3. Primer Día

**Perdón**** por no haber actualizado antes, pero he tenido poco tiempo con esto de las fiestas, lo que me recuerda, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos!, en fin no se que tal va este capitulo es solo para mostrar como tendrán que estar sus clases por el resto del año y lo que van ha tener que convivir juntos.**

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios me encantan y AmberMightnight por la idea del baile, me eres de mucha ayuda, voy a seguir escribiendo aunque tal vez me demore un pocco**

La hora de Química paso normal, el Dr. Cucaracha le agrado a Elsa y ya conocía a Jack lo único malo de la hora en lo que ambos coincidían era que al llegar tarde habían tenido que sentarse juntos casi al fondo, no se hablaron en clase Elsa tomaba apuntes de casi todo y Jack la miraba de rato en rato de reojo y solo tomaba apuntes de lo que le importaba, a veces sus miradas se encontraban pero solo se rodaban los ojos o gruñían. Después de eso tenían clase de Patinaje

La clase de patinaje se llevaba en el exterior hay Jack y Elsa se encontraron con Kristoff y algunos alumnos más que Elsa no conocía, Elsa no sabía que esperar de sus profesores de Patinaje, ella había decidido volver a patinar a pesar del accidente que una vez ocurrió con Anna en el hielo, pero eso ya no le iba a pasar.

"Por que la laguna está congelada en primavera?" Elsa pregunto confundida ya que estaban en el exterior

"Es un ecosistema, la universidad lo mando a hacer especialmente para las clases y también que los maestros vivan" Elsa asintió pero con la ultima parte se confundió

Los alumnos estaban formados en fila esperando a sus maestros y aparecieron cuatro pingüinos deslizándose en la nieve "Estas de joda!" Elsa dijo al verlos

Jack y Kristoff negaron con la cabeza y se alejaron de ella "Perdone señorita, tiene algún problema?" Skipper se deslizo has ta ella y los demás le hicieron una escalerita para llegar a su altura

"Ustedes son los profesores de patinaje? Enserio?" Elsa les levanto una ceja "Pero si son una monada" dijo asiéndole cariñito a Cabo

"Uhhh…" los alumnos empezaron a decir

"Monada!" Skipper se indigno "Somos soldados calificados, pero el hielo es nuestra pasión, Monada!" el dijo

"Cálmate Skipper, debe ser nueva" Kowalski lo tranquilizo "Es la noca explicación lógica"

"A mí me cae bien" Cabo dijo

"Hielo!" Rico grito

"Rico tiene razón" Skipper accedió "Al hielo todos!" ordeno "*Yo ternurita, Ja!*"

"Que paso?" Elsa le pregunto a Kristoff

"Oh, nada" el dijo

"Solo acabas de molestar Skipper el líder de los cuatro pingüinos karatecas que son tus profesores, ya sabes" Jack dijo empezando a patinar por todos lados "Cosas que no debes hacer"

"Genial" Elsa bufo mientras patinaba de lo más tranquila, La clase de patinaje consistió en un partido de Hockey dividiendo así a los alumnos mita mitad donde Elsa y Jack estaban en los equipos contrarios, cuando alguno de los dos tenía el disco se peleaban entre ellos por el

"Jack pásamelo!" Bob grito una babosa de color celeste que para su suerte el palo se metió dentro de su cuerpo en ese momento, los demás estaban cubiertos, Jack estaba en el borde de la pista donde empezaba la nieve y mas allá un bosque, Elsa venía detrás de el

"Ni te esfuerces Jakie" ella le dijo tratando de quitarle el disco

"Me…subestimas, Els" Jack dijo sin dejar que se llevara el disco

"Y eso es…tan…nuevo para ti" dijo sarcástica mientras luchaba por el disco

"Por fin un poco de acción…" Skipper dijo viendo la lucha

Jack puso su palo entre los patines de Elsa para tratar de alejarla aunque lo único que consiguió es que ella se cayera llevándolo abajo también "Estas loca!" Jack le grito encima de Elsa

"Ni creas que no te vi, Frosty!" ella respondió

Jack se hizo el indignado sin moverse de su posición "Y ahora yo que hice?"

"Me pusiste cabe, tramposo"

"Hice una táctica, tú fuiste la que se cayó" el dijo cambiando todo

"Solo sal de mi!" Elsa le grito

"Claro" Jack se sonrojo bajándose de ella como se acercaban a ayudarlos "Por que cada día me tienes que dar un golpe?" Jack se froto el codo

"Tal vez te lo mereces" ella respondió parándose

"Eso fue entretenido…pero la clase termino muchachos, se pueden ir" Skipper aviso "Y chicos…" dijo llamando la atención de Elsa y Jack con su típica voz que arrastraba las palabras "Fue un empate"

Al terminar la clase los tres entraron y Elsa se separo de ellos al ver a Anna "Elsa! Elsa! Mira a quienes encontré" Anna la jalo mostrándole a las dos chicas una con una trenza tan larga hasta los tobillos cubierta de flores y con un bolso mientras sujetaba varias hojas que ya no cabían, la otra tenía un cabello salvaje extraordinariamente rojo

"Rapunzel, Mérida que bueno que estén aquí" Elsa les dijo y la chica rubia se lanzo en un abrazo a pesar de que sabía que a Elsa no le gustaban mucho

"Lo sé y Anna me dijo que tienes clases de Historia, como nosotras!" ella dijo saltando de alegría

"Estaba en clase de Ciencias de la Comunicación con la señorita Roxanne Ritchie y ella introdujo a Mérida, al salir nos topamos con Rapunzel" Anna comunico de lo mas entusiasmada "Y ahora iremos a clases de historia como también tienes, y después iremos a comer con Eugene y sus amigos, no está siendo un primer día de lo mejor?"

"Seguro" Elsa afirmo con una sonrisa no muy convincente, las cuatro fueron a clase de Historia al entrar Elsa corrió su mirada por el salón y encontró a Jack sentado con un chico de cabello castaño y polo verde. Elsa se sentó con Mérida delante de Jack e Hipo y más adelante se sentaron Anna y Rapunzel "Sabes quién es el profesor?" le pregunto a su amiga al costado

"Estoy igual que tu" ella aviso "además, mis ascensores…son dos monstros, literalmente, has escuchado de Mike Wasaski y James P. Sullyvan?"

En ese momento entro un mono balanceándose en sus manos y se sentó en el escritorio "Buenos días futura generación, yo soy el Sr. Rafiki seré su profesor de Historia y para los que llevan teatro también les enseñare" el se presento

"Genial" Anna y Rapunzel dijeron a coro ya que ambas llevaban clases de teatro

El empezó a hablar "Quier- - Pero que veo!" el se acerco a la carpeta de Anna y Rapunzel sin embargo no se detuvo hay y se fue hasta la de Elsa que rogaba que no la mirara a ella "Dos Almas congeladas" dijo mirando a Elsa que se escondía con su mano y Jack que estaba distraído "Jo, Jo, sabía que estarían aquí" dijo feliz, Mérida le levanto una ceja a Elsa pero ella negó saber lo que pasaba por su lado Hipo le dio un codazo a Jack para que se concentrara "Si son dos copos de Nieve tan idénticos y diferentes" dijo aplaudiendo a lo que ambos levantaron las cejas "Volviendo a la clase, es mejor que estén atentos y se conecten con la historia, por que habrá exámenes"

La clase transcurrió sin interrupciones después de eso y cuando salieron Elsa acompaño a sus amigas al comedor donde Rapunzel se reunió con Eugene iba con pantalones marrones, botas, un polo de mangas color azul y pecho blanco, un maletín de mensajero y un gorro plomo en lo demás estaba con su típica barba de chivo estaba sentado con Jack, Kristoff y el chico que ya habían visto

"Entonces terminaste con Astrid? Eso te debió de costar un golpe muy fuerte" Jack le dijo a Hipo que estaba a su costado

"Si, pero eso fue el año pasado, además no creo que a nadie le gustase recibir un golpe antes de un beso"

"Yo estoy recibiendo solo la parte del golpe"

"Jack, enserio estas bien?" Hipo le pregunto algo preocupado como Eugene le hizo un gesto a su novia para que se acercara con sus amigas

Jack se toco el hombro aun sentía un poco de dolor pero sabía que no se comparara ría a lo que iba a sentir luego de su clase de control de poderes "Si, solo es un golpe" dijo sarcástico

"Que fue tu culpa" una voz suave interrumpió y Jack sabia quien era

Elsa se sentó frente a él cómo Anna y otro par de chicas "Quien te invito?" Jack pregunto

"Eugene" ella dijo de lo más tranquila provocando que Jack le lanzara una mirada al castaño culpable

"Me cae bien" Eugene respondió de los más normal alzando los hombros

"Hola Kristoff, Hola Jack" Anna saludo primero

"Los conoces?" Eugene la miro

"Yo y Elsa compartimos casa con ellos" ella explico "Y creo que tenemos clases de Historia con Hipo"

"Ahora entiendo" el comprendió "Ellas son Mérida, Anna, Elsa y mi novia Rapunzel" dijo presentándoselas

"Mi culpa?" Jack interrumpió ofendido "Quien me tiro abajo?"

"Quien me tiro a mi abajo? Pues tu!" Elsa le dijo frunciendo el seño

"Perdóneme majestad, pero el Hockey es un deporte rudo si no sabias"

"Se jugar Hockey, es por eso que no hago trampa"

"Te caíste!"

"Corrección!, me botaste"

"Yo no hice eso!" ambos se embrollaron en una pelea de negaciones

"Me perdí de algo?" Anna pregunto

"Ojala yo lo hubiera hecho" Kristoff dijo no muy animado "Jugábamos Hockey cuando ambos se cayeron mientras se peleaban por el disco y se golpearon, ahora tal vez llegue el Apocalipsis antes de que ellos terminen de pelear"

"Han estado teniendo problemas al conocerse" Anna informo a los demás con una risita

"Te comerás tu gelatina?" Hipo le pregunto a Mérida

"La quieres?"

"Si tu no la quieres"

"Bien, si terminas antes que yo te la daré" ella propuso y Hipo acepto "Ya es suficiente!" Mérida les dijo a Jack y Elsa "Ustedes dos tienen que parar, y solo hay una forma de que se callen en cuanto a esto"

"Que propones roja?" Jack pregunto

"Jugaremos Hockey, todos nosotros ustedes serán los capitanes" ella propuso "El sábado, así que cállense la boca hasta entonces" todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la propuesta de Mérida y tuvieron un almuerzo tranquilo, Hipo quedo impresionado de la buenas ideas que la chica tenia

Kristoff y Eugene fueron los primeros en irse, Anna fue tras ellos para que Kristoff le mostrara su otro salón "Y…que otra clase tienen?" Rapunzel pregunto mientras Mérida se comía su gelatina "Por casualidad alguno de ustedes saben dónde queda control de poderes?" ella pregunto

"Yo voy para allá" Hipo le dijo

"Yo también!" Mérida se sorprendió

"Si quieren las llevo" Hipo se ofreció "Jack también va"

"Si, y Elsa también" Jack les informo a lo que las dos chicas se quedaron algo sorprendidas, siempre habían sido amigas de Elsa y Anna y ninguna de las dos les conto de las habilidades de Elsa

"Elsy Wesly tienes poderes?" Rapunzel pregunto mirando a su amiga que tomaba de su cajita de jugo mirando colérica a Jack

"Bien…" ella dijo buscando una escusa "…Ya verán cuando vayamos" dijo parándose y propiciando que todos fueran a clase

Clase de Control de Poderes, la peor pesadilla para alguien que se metió hay inconscientemente como Elsa y también alguien que se metió creyendo que seria divertido como Jack, los maestros entraron eran dos: el primero se llamaba Easter Bunny y el segundo era el Maestro Shi Fu

El Maestro Shi Fu entro calmado y se presento "Buenos días clase soy el Maestro Shi Fu, la mayoría ya me conoce y para los que no, solo espero que sea un gran año"

"Yo soy su maestro Easter, y ni se les ocurra decirme Bunny" Jack soltó una risita "Ya me oíste Frost"

"Vayan a ponerse sus trajes de protección y empezaremos a hacer su prueba de poderes a los chicos nuevos" Shi Fu pidió

"Perdón, creí que no ibas a estar en la clase" Jack giro sobre sus tobillos mirando a Elsa burlándose

"Solo me despido" ella dijo llendo a hablar con los profesores "Perdón, Maestro Shi Fu, maestro…Easter"

"Si?" el más viejo volteo

"Que pasa chica?" el otro volteo

"Soy Elsa Frozen y soy nueva, verán yo no quería estar en la clase de control de poderes- -" Elsa empezó

"Espera" Bunny la detuvo "Tienes poderes?"

"Bien, yo…"

"Aquí esta, Elsa Frozen" Shi Fu dijo viendo su lista "Dice que tu contestaste en tu papeleo que si y tus padres también lo dieron a saber cuándo te inscribieron, por lo tanto tienes que estar aquí, mira Easter poderes de Invierno como los de Jack" le mostro

"Genial otro más" Bunny dijo no muy entusiasmado

"Que? No! Jack es un pesado, aquí entre nos no me cae" Elsa le dijo casi en susurro a Bunny

"Entonces, asunto aclarado, Elsa en un momento todos saldrán, los grupos ya están formados como sus trajes para el tipo de poder que tienen" Bunny aclaro

"¡No!" Elsa negó y ambos la miraron preocupados ella soltó una risita calmándolos "Lo siento, es que Y-Yo no uso mis poderes, trato de suprimirlos, no es necesario que este en esta clase"

Shi Fu se acerco "Elsa, suprimir tus poderes no es la mejor forma de usarlos, solo los acumulas y los restringes, y cuando se suelten serán una avalancha"

"Mis poderes dependen de mis emociones, si lo uso seria un peligro" Elsa trato de excusarse "Mi hermana resulto herida una vez cuando los use, no causare más daños"

"Eso no lo sabes" Bunny le dijo pero vio que Elsa no cambiaba de parecer "Bien, como no quieres que nadie sepa de tus poderes…estarás en la clase, no usaras poderes hay varios aquí que no tienen, solo habilidades, puedes usar un arma o aprender a pelear hasta que sientas que controlas tus poderes" Elsa soltó un suspiro que no sabía que guardaba

"Pero algún día tendrás que aprender a controlarlos" Shi Fu le dijo como Elsa asintió y fue a cambiarse

Elsa se cambio al igual que todos eran trajes casi iguales eran flexibles y entallados también dijeron que eran aprueba de fuego y difíciles de perforar, Jack parecía feliz y Elsa se entero de que él podía volar y controlaba sorprendentemente bien sus poderes la hizo desear poder ella también le asentaba bien el traje a pesar de ser un poco entallado lo que la hizo casi sonrojarse

Jack estaba tan feliz que casi no noto la primera vez que Bunny le llamo la atención, clases de control de poderes eran las únicas horas donde podía usar sus poderes para lo que quisiera y para lo que más le gustaba hacer bromas, empezó con poner nieve en el casco de Tod y termino con darle una nevada personal a Genómica, claro también le lanzo nieve a Elsa en forma de venganza por los dos últimos golpes en los dos últimos días pero a ella el frio no parecía molestarle.

Para Jack la clase pareció un poco aburrida Shi Fu lanzo su bastón al techo y quedo clavado y tenían que bajarlo, Jack quedo sorprendido de lo mucho que se demoraron para que al final Hipo lo bajara con uno de sus raros inventos, al salir Elsa le estaba diciendo junto con Rapunzel, Mérida y Hipo que no le dijeran a su hermana que asistía a la clase por que Anna no sabia y ella buscaría la mejor manera de contárselo, aunque Jack no la había visto usar poderes en toda la clase y hasta entonces usaba sus guantes como sea justo cuando Elsa pedía eso una voz los sorprendió saliendo del gimnasio

"Contarme que?" Anna apareció parada frente a todos con una gran sonrisa y muy curiosa tras ella llegaban Kristoff y Eugene

Elsa les dirigió una mirada ellos no iban a decir nada como prometieron pero tenía que hacer una distracción para Anna "Que…estoy en clase de patinaje!" ella dijo extendiendo los brazos, Wuao Elsa no sabe mentir "Sorpresa!"

"No eso ya lo sabía" Anna respondió "Elsa dime" rogo asiendo una carita de cachorrito

"Entonces que te perdiste que…haremos un partido de Hockey el sábado" Anna negó con la cabeza

"Yo estaba ahí"

"Que…hoy te toca cocinar con Kristoff! Y no queremos viseras de rana" Elsa trato de confundirla al decir verdad se veía muy graciosa y adorable actuando nerviosa como estaba

"Oh cierto!" Anna recordó y miro a Kristoff "Pero ya sabía eso- -"

"Unicornios!" Elsa dijo rápidamente distrayendo a Anna

"Que?"

"Que de que?"

"Dijiste unicornio"

"No…que?"

"Espera, que?"

"Nada, vamos a casa" Elsa la confundió

"Claro" Anna se olvido de lo que estaban hablando al empezar y al decir verdad Jack también, Elsa soltó un suspiro todos se despidieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a su estancia


	4. Tal vez nos podamos llevar bien

"Entonces, necesitamos pollo" Anna leyó la receta "Y naranjas, y especias"

"Tenemos todo eso" Kristoff le dijo presentándolo

"Genial, solo hay que seguir la receta que s prácticamente sazonarlo" ella dijo con una sonrisa "Vaya, aquí dice cómo preparar de todo, hasta chocolate caliente, lo cual es ridículo por que normalmente esta en el empaque" sus sonrisa se desvaneció

"Bien" ambos empezaron "Anna, Anna estas bien?"

"Nada, es solo que, a mi y Elsa siempre nos gustaba tomar chocolate caliente, sabes? Éramos muy unidas hasta que un día ya no" ella soltó una risa fingida "Lo peor fue cuando le presente a mi novio Hans, dijo que nadie podía tener una relación tan rápido"

"Desde cuando lo conocías?" Kristoff pregunto sabiendo que Anna era algo impulsiva

"Lo conocí un día antes de venir para acá"

"Enserio! Una relación de un día" la miro levantando las cejas "Entiendo a Elsa"

"Hey! Yo lo amaba, el era muy lindo!"

"Lo conociste un día"

"Uno sabe cuándo es amor de verdad"

"Si? U donde esta?" le pregunto con una risa

"Bueno…terminamos" ella suspiro "No iba a funcionar de todas maneras"

"Lo vez, no puedes estar con alguien a quien conoces de un día"

Terminaron con el pollo y lo tenían que meter al horno "Deja yo lo meto" Anna agarro la fuente

"Te enamoraste en un día, lo tuyo no es tomar decisiones" Kristoff agarro la fuente y la metió "Cuanto tiempo?" dijo recordando que no sabia

"Aquí dice que 45 minutos, pero no tenemos tanto tiempo"

"Démosle 30" ambos acordaron y lo dejaron hay para volver

Después de media hora de espera "Ya esta lista la cena" Anna aviso desde la cocina

"Genial, me muero de hambre" Shrek dijo sentándose con Fiona, Jack y Elsa

Anna salió llevando algunos platos con Kristoff ayudándola "Que prepararon?" Fiona pregunto "Huele bien"

"Pollo a la naranja" Kristoff respondió orgulloso

"Genial" Shrek dijo con una sonrisa fingida como ogro prefería platos diferentes, pero también podía comer eso y no iba menospreciar algo de los chicos

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer muy callados "Y como fue su primer día?" Fiona pregunto y todos empezaron a hablar y quejarse al mismo tiempo "Que bueno" dijo sin haber escuchado mucho

Al día siguiente no se diferencio mucho del anterior las clases fueron normales, Elsa enserio tenía que aprender a defenderse en clase de poderes si no iba a usar poderes, recordó que sus padres la hicieron tomar algunas clases de esgrima y Whing Chun que era defensa personal, habían sido pocas por lo que tendría que entrenar. Siguió encontrándose con Jack en todas las clases y ese día tendría que cocinar juntos ¡Demonios!

Cuando llego Jack ya estaba hay viendo televisión en el mueble, Elsa lo apago sin preguntar y el empezó a quejarse

"Ves? Eso no es muy amable de tu parte"

"Apágala, tenemos que cocinar" ella le recordó

"Prefiero comer ratas de campo antes de cocinar contigo" el dijo y ella le alzo la ceja retándolo "No, está bien vamos a cocinar" respondió siguiéndola hasta la cocina, se sentó encima de una de las masas "Y que cocinaremos?"

"Mmm…que tal Espagueti?" ella pregunto "Es fácil y no demora"

"Y galletas!" Jack dijo

"No, es muy difícil, solo Espagueti"

Jack la miro serio "Yo quiero galletas, no les niegues a esa pobres almas que ayer tuvieron que comer el pollo con naranja mal cocinado las galletas"

"También notaste que estaba crudo?" ella le pregunto

"Bromeas? El pollo podía estar vivo" el bromeo sacándole una risita a Elsa que cambio sus guantes por unos ortopédicos para cocinar

"Guantes para cocinar? Enserio? Tienes una enfermedad o algo por el estilo?"

"Que?! No- -!" ella negó "Solo saca los empaques de fideo y tal vez hagamos galletas"

Después de haber cocinado los fideos Elsa dejo a Jack preparando la salsa y ella avanzo con la masa d las galletas

"Crees que ya esté lista o necesita algo más?" Jack le pregunto a Elsa agarrando una cucharadita para hacerla probar, ella se acerco

"Está muy caliente" ella dijo al probar un poco

"Lo siento" con su mano la enfrió dándole a Elsa un poco de celos "Ahora prueba" dijo acercándose aun mas y dándole la cuchara en la boca

Elsa degusto y de echo le gusto mucho "Bravo, Jack puedes agregar otra cosa a tu lista de cosas que no estropeas"

"Graciosa" él le dijo apagando la hornilla como Elsa siguió amasando con el rodillo "Y dime como la reina de las nieves va a clases de control de poderes sin tener ninguno?" le pregunto sentándose frente a la mesa donde Elsa amasaba "Y la verdad tampoco siendo muy buena con armas o peleando"

"Gracioso" ella le respondió echando harina a la masa "Pero eso todavía no te lo diré" ella disfruto haciéndolo sufrir

"Soy muy curioso para que sea tanto tiempo un secreto" él le dijo apoyándose en sus codos ella solo le levanto una ceja

"Y yo…soy la reina de las nieves" Elsa arrastro las palabras provocando que ambos se rieran

"Si vas a ser la reina de las nieves tienes que tener la ropa blanca" Jack dijo pensando

"Eso no- -" Elsa no termino de quejarse por que recibió un puñado de harina en su cara y escucho la risita de Jack Frost "Estas en problemas Frosty"

"Que miedo la reina de las- -" Elsa le tiro harina en la cara y se aguanto la risa "Aquí vas" agarro el paquete de harina y Elsa se corrió lejos de la mesa "Te atrapare Elsy Wesly" dijo persiguiéndola y tirando harina por todos lados, Elsa se vio cubierta del polvo blanco y Jack venia con intenciones de tirarle más por lo que agarro la masa de galletas y cuando se acerco se la tiro en la cara haciéndolo parar en seco y echándose a reír

Jack abrió dos agujeros en la masa por donde se vieron sus grandes ojos azules "Asi te ves mejor" ella rio

"Tú no hiciste eso" Jack agarro un huevo dispuesto a abrirlo sobre ella pero la rubia le gano la idea

"Que paso aquí!" se escucho una voz sorprendida y ambos voltearon viendo a Fiona "Jack! Elsa! Están sucios y la cocina, tendrán que limpiarla" ella exigió

"Lo siento Fiona" Elsa pidió recobrándose de las risas "limpiaremos"

"Si, lo harán y ahora vayan a cambiarse antes de que Shrek los vea y se los coma" los amenazo y ambos aceleraron el paso echándose la culpa por el pasillo

La cena les agrado a todos y no hubo galletas pero después de eso todo estuvo bien hasta que Jack y Elsa tuvieron que limpiar.

Al día siguiente antes de salir Jack y Elsa tenían que ayudar al club de teatro ambos se presentaron en el teatro donde se encontraron con el Sr. Rafiki "Hola copos de nieve" los saludo a ambos "Hoy tendremos audiciones para la obra de teatro que se presentara el próximo mes con baile de invierno, este año haremos Anastasia, yo la profesora Gloria y el profesor Alex haremos la audiciones" dijo señalando sus lugares "Ustedes se sentaran atrás nuestro y nos irán pasando las fichas de los candidatos" ambos asintieron y fueron a sus sitio asignados

La primera en entrar fue una chica muy delgada que para ser precisos no se sabía si era hombre o mujer "Creo que es travesti" Jack le susurro a Elsa quien le había preguntado los profesores voltearon a verlo "Lo siento" el se disculpo y las audiciones siguieron


	5. Detencion

Lamento la demora, estuve algo ocupada,lo siento ademas hubo problemas con mi cuenta. Gracias por sus comentarios que siempre ayudan, y no hemos llegado ni a la mitad de la historia por lo que denle tiempo a Elsa Jack, y los demás personajes, enamorarse de verdad demora

Por cierto Hipo: Como entrenar a tu dragón

Merida: Brave

Eugene y Rapunzel: Tangle

Elsa, Anna, Kristoff: Frozen

Jack: Rise of the Guardians

"Detención" Elsa repitió "Gracias Jack" dijo sarcástica al chico de cabello blanco a su costado

"Pues, de nada" el dijo pareciendole gracioso y sin darle mucha importancia a todo el asunto

"Nunca me mandaron a detención, básicamente por que estudiaba en casa pero también por que no había motivo para ello" dijo hablando rápido "Y contigo, el segundo día!" ella lo miro "Papa va a matarme" recordo

"Es detención, no la cárcel Elsa" el contesto

"Están muy cerca, donde crees que van a terminar todos estos de adultos" dijo señalando el salón, pero estaba vacío

"Quien sabe, Elsa hay tantas personas aquí que no las distingo" dijo sarcástico "No hay nadie por que es el segundo día, y nadie se mete en problemas hasta el cuarto día"

"Pues felicidades Jack Frost te has sacado la lotería!" ella recalco

"Hey! si estoy aquí también es por tu culpa" le recordó

"Le dijiste travestí a una chica! y ella te escucho! tooodos te escucharon Jack!"

"Si,pero tu fuiste la que me pregunto si era hombre o mujer, recuerdas?" la señalo "Por eso estas aquí y por reírte" Elsa gruño "Te diría que nos escapemos, pero como hay tantas personas no se si se darán cuenta"

Elsa suspiro "Media hora, aquí, contigo, en un lugar cerrado" se tapo los ojos con sus manos "Que seria mejor que eso" agrego sarcásticamente

"No te hagas ilusiones Elsy"

"Matame" Elsa choco su frente con la mesa de la carpeta

"Entonces si iría a la cárcel" Jack se quedo mirándola "Tengo una idea"

"No nos escaparemos" Elsa dijo mecánicamente

"Bueno, entonces la otra idea" dijo haciendo que Elsa se irguiera "Jugaremos 20 preguntas, a menos que tengas algo mejor que hacer"

"Bien" Elsa acepto sin verse con otra opción "Empiezas tu"

"Cuantos años tienes?" pregunto y Elsa le dirigio una mirada de *Es enserio?* "Uno no sabe" insistió

"18" contesto

"Lo ves, yo tengo 17" el dijo

"Enserio?" ella lo miro levantando una ceja

"Cumpliré 18 el miércoles" el respondio "Y, gastaste tu pregunta, mi turno" el dijo mirándola "Tu cabello es natural?"pregunto poniendo su mano en su mentón

"Que!?" Elsa se exalto "Claro que es natural"

"Es que no se ve muy seguido a personas con el cabello rubio platino"

"Entonces no te has visto en el espejo últimamente, abuelito"

Jack rió y agarro un mecho de su cabello "El mio es blanco, natural" recalco

"Pues el mio es un rubio-casi-blanco natural"

"Alguno de tus papas lo tiene así?"

"No, ellos lo tienen castaño-rojizo" ella contesto"Anna solo tiene...un mechón, rubio-casi-blanco" de pronto dijo sin poder detenerse

"Lo he visto, por que?"

"Un accidente, de pequeña...prefiero no hablar de ello"

"Anna tiene 17?"

"No, ella tiene 16, cumplirá 17 en dos meses"

"Vez, nunca se sabe"

"Bien, mi turno" ella recordó "Dime Jack Frost, en que trabajan tus padres?"

"Es enserio- -?" fue interrumpido

"He, he, es mi turno, responde"

Jack la miro, moro hacia el suelo entre ellos y se paso la mano por las raices del cabello blanco "No se" finalmente respondio

"Vamos, estamos en un internado en Londres, no al otro lado del mundo, nunca preguntaste?"

"Es que no lo recuerdo, ellos-ellos murieron" dijo y Elsa se sintió mal por hacerlo hablar de eso "Olvídalo" dijo con una nueva sonrisa que no se podía borrar fácilmente su rostro

"No, yo lo siento Jack,no debí- -"

"Esta bien Elsa, fue hace mucho" dijo mirándola a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar sonreír "Es, solo que no recuerdo casi nada" el explico, esta vez Elsa no insistiría pero Jack sabia lo que se preguntaba "Tuve un accidente, y peri la memoria, en su mayoría, recuerdo el accidente, pero no mucho antes de eso"

"A, mi hermana, Anna le paso algo...parecido" Elsa le dijo tratando de que se sintiera mejor

"El hielo..." Jack inicio

"...era muy delgado" Elsa termino su frase "Jugábamos y el hielo se quebró bajo nosotras, trate de ayudarla, pero solo lo empeore, Anna perdió la memoria..." Elsa dijo sin pensar lo que hacia y la habitación empezó a ponerse fría

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron "Yo jugaba en el hielo con mi hermana menor, patinábamos, entonces el hielo se quebró y nos caímos, logre sacarla pero no recuerdo mas"

"Y como estas aquí?"

"Mi tío es el decano, se llama North y me adopto, también adopto a Tooth, pero ella es mayor"

"Tuviste a otra familia"

"Sin olvidar la antigua, Els"

"Tu..." Elsa trato de preguntar "No sufriste ningún malestar después del accidente?"

"Te juro que era castaño antes" el dijo provocando la risa de Elsa

"Claro Jack"

"Bueno, no lo recuerdo muy bien, el pasado esta en el pasado"

"Bien dicho"

"Y dime,para que exactamente estudia Elsa Frozen?"

Elsa soltó una carcajada "Para dirigir un imperio"

"O sea..."

"Para heredar la compañía de mis padres Arendell International"

"El nombre se me hace familiar, creo que lo he visto"

"Es una empresa de turismo en los lugares mas fríos que hay"

"Y eres la siguiente en la linea"

"Hu-huh"

Elsa y Jack estuvieron hablando la media hora, haciéndose preguntas y riendo

"Estación favorita?" Jack pregunto y Elsa levanto un ceja "Oh vamos, en el papeleo preguntaron la fruta favorita"

"Buen punto, Invierno" ella contesto

"Invierno"

"Ahora, la ultima pregunta...cual es tu poder? por que se que tienes uno" dijo curioso

Elsa lo miro y el timbre sonó avisando el termino de la hora "Oh mira, hay que irnos" Elsa se paro dispuesta a irse

"Elsa, por favor..." Jack pidió cogiéndola del brazo y atraiéndola

"Mira, unicornio" Elsa señalo

"Oh, no, no voy a caer en eso"

"Es dorado"

"A si?" Jack volteo"No hay nada"

"Que?"

"Espera, no hay nada, dijiste que si"

"No...que?"

"Es...que?"

"Nada, ya sonó el timbre podemos irnos"

"Cierto" Jack dijo saliendo

Siempre funciona Elsa pensó sonriendo


	6. Hockey

**Antes que nada perdón por la demora hubo un problema con mi cuenta y mi imaginación, pero ya todo se arreglo, espero...**

**Gracias por lo reviews que motivan (todos) aquí esta el próximo capítulos, dejen comentarios**

Era la mañana del sábado Elsa se levantó y se puso su buzo y una polera suelta; salió a desayunar encontrándose con los demás ya despiertos y en medio de un desayuno "Siéntate" Kristoff le dijo y ella fue

"Estas lista para ser vencida y humillada, su frialdad?" Jack sonrió devorando su panqueque

"Que lindo" Elsa dijo sarcástica como el se derramaba la miel

"Bien, vasta de halagos, yo y Fiona saldremos" Shrek aviso

"Y esperamos que se comporten y no recibir ninguna queja de su parte" Fiona completo "No se vayan a lastimar en el juego, y ustedes dos ténganse paciencia" dijo mirando a Elsa y Jack

"Si mama" ambos respondieron a coro con sarcasmo que para su suerte la ogra no noto

"Bien, nos vamos" Fiona aviso a un Shrek que no estaba muy feliz pero asintió y ambos salieron

"Yo también me voy" Jack aviso saliendo "Los espero en el hielo, si es que no te has arrepentido todavía" dijo mirando a Elsa

"Estaré hay" Elsa afirmo

"Bien" el contestó desafiante

"Bien" ella lo imito

"Bien" el repitió

"¿No te vas?" ella le dijo y Jack salió tirando la puerta

Elsa, Kristoff y Anna terminaron su desayuno y se fueron a la pista de patinaje donde se encontraron con los demás ya listos "¡Estoy tan emocionada!" Anna dijo como llegaron y Elsa y Jack se dirigían miradas de rabia "¡Hace tiempo que no patinamos!"

"Bien, terminemos con esto" Kristoff pidió todos se pusieron los patines y entraron al hielo, la mayoría lo controlaba bien a excepción por de Eugene que se resbalaba constantemente

"Entonces los capitanes son Elsa y Jack" Mérida les recordó "Ahora…como elegirán a su equipo?" pregunto esperando que no empezaran una pelea

Ellos se miraron por un rato y entonces Jack pregunto "Sabes lo que hay que hacer, no?"

"Espero que tu lo sepas" Elsa respondió, los demás solo los veían confundidos

Y entonces ambos gritaron "Piedra, Papel o Tijera!" Elsa saco piedra y Jack tijeras

Jack gruño "Wuo-hu! Yo elijo primero" Elsa aviso dando una vuelta y los demás se juntaron "Kristoff" ella pidió para su equipo y el rubio se fue a parar con ella "Serás portero" ella le aviso

"Puedo con eso" Jack savia que lo había elegido por que el estaba en clase de patinaje y era bueno, ahora tendría que elegir a los mejores si le quería ganar

"Hey, Jack elígeme, amigo" Eugene le pidió cuando le llego su turno

"No te preocupes, ya te elegiremos" Jack lo tranquilizo "Hipo"

"Jack!" Eugene pidió

"Mérida" Elsa pidió y Jack renegó como se elegía a los mejores

"Vamos Elsa, tu si eres una buena amiga" Eugene pidió mirando a Jack

"Anna" Jack pidió más como venganza ya que sabía que Elsa querría a su hermana para su equipo

"Oh es enserio!" Eugene grito

"Rapunzel" Elsa termino de elegir

"Ahora te elijo a ti amigo" Jack le dijo llamando a Eugene para su equipo

"¡No me eliges! ¡No tienes otra opción!" el refunfuño patinando torpemente hacia su equipo

"Como sea, vamos a jugar en todo el campo, los arcos están puestos" Jack aviso "Amigo, si puedes patinar hasta la portería sin romperte la nariz serás mi portero" dijo dirigiéndose a Eugene haciéndole una seña para que baya a su puesto

"¿Todo está permitido en el juego?" Elsa pregunto

"Todo su frialdad" Jack respondió con una sonrisa socarrona "¿Cuánto tiempo jugaremos?" pregunto mirando a los demás para que decidieran

"Yo creo que 20 minutos estarán bien" Hipo dijo "No queremos que se maten"

Para todos pareció funcionar y ambos equipo se reunieron

"Bien, Kristoff es portero" Elsa les recordó "Mérida te encargaras de bloquear y Rapunzel y yo anotaremos ¿listo?"

"¡Lo tenemos!" todos dicen a coro como el equipo a excepción de Kristoff se acerca al centro de la pista

"Bien, bien" Jack trata de calmarse "Como la odio" dice para sí mismo

"Ya nos dimos cuenta de eso" Hipo le dice trayéndolo devuelta

"Claro, Hipo tu bloqueas yo y Anna anotamos" Jack repartió "Bien, a jugar" dijo acercándose al centro con los demás

El disco estaba en el centro Jack y Elsa tenían sus bastones uno a cada lado con su equipo atrás esperando que saquen, hacia frio casi todos estaban tratando de calentarse excepto estos dos que parecía no impórtales que estuvieran bajo cero "¡Para hoy señores, me congelo!" Eugene grito desde su lugar

Ambos empujaron sus bastones contra el disco haciendo fricción "Se caballero por primera vez en tu triste vida, y deja que las damas saquen primero" Elsa le dijo haciendo fuerza

"Oh podrías tratar de tener sentimientos en tu congelado y abandonado corazón, y dejarme sacar" Jack respondió

"Aquí vamos" Rapunzel suspiro, y antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar el disco salió disparado hacia el lado de la cancha del equipo de Jack

"Ja" Elsa dijo deslizándose rápidamente detrás del disco

Jack se quedo hay por medio segundo mas y suspiro "Odio mi suerte"

"Mía" Rapunzel cogió el disco y lo dirigía con su bastón

Elsa la apura "Rápido, ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Anota!" Rapunzel le paso el disco

Elsa estaba en el punto límite para anotar y vio a Eugene tratando de equilibrarse lo suficiente para tapar pero sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles y ella tiro el disco anotando. Todos los de su equipo celebran "¡Wuo-hu!"

"Marcador actual: Elsa le gana a Jack" Elsa paso patinando al costado de Jack burlándose

Hipo y Anna se acercan a él "Cámbiale de puesto a Eugene" Jack le pidió a Anna "¡Venga Sigamos!"

"Jack perderá, Frosty se derretirá" Elsa entono tomando posición frente a el

"¿A si? Elsa se caerá, La nariz se romperá" Jack respondió en el mismo tono

"No, no, ambos se callaran o Mérida los va a golpear" Mérida se interpone y ambos se callan

El equipo de Jack tenía el disco, Jack se deslizaba sobre el hielo con el pasando atraves de Rapunzel sin que se lo quitara

"¡Jakie, anota!" Hipo le grito

Jack lo miro "Que crees que intento" dijo sarcástico

"Uno-Mississippi. Dos-Mississippi. Tres-Mississippi" Mérida y Kristoff decían mientras Jack se acercaba a toda velocidad todavía no sabían cómo podía patinar tan bien, o tan rápido

"¡Hipo!" Jack le paso el disco al ver que Mérida iba a por él, Hipo lo logro coger pero al levantar la mirada vio a Elsa llegando

Eugene patina un poco ya estando en el área "¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy solo!" Hipo le tira el disco que Eugene lo deja pasar y sale de la pista"¡Oh hombre! Casi lo agarro" dijo orgulloso de su intento para un novato

Jack se le acerca "¡Genial! Ahora vamos uno a casi uno" dice fingiendo alegría como se reúnen "A ver, Anna sigues de portera, Hipo quiero que bloquees a Rapunzel cuando te avise te daré un pase ¡Vamos!" Jack ordeno y Anna volvió a la portería

Eugene paro a Jack que estaba a punto de ir a su posición "Espera ¿Y yo que hago?"

"Claro, he, quiero que tú hagas lo más importante" el dijo poniendo un brazo en sus hombros

"¿Asi, que?" Eugene pregunto curioso

"Quiero que patines alrededor de la pista"

"¿Si, para que?"

"No cuestiones al capitán, créeme serás de mucha más ayuda ahí"

"Entendido" Eugene se fue deslizando torpemente hacia los extremos

"¡Vamos!" Jack pide.

El equipo de Elsa tiene el disco, Rapunzel se lo pasa a Elsa cuando Jack se acerca a ella, por lo que Elsa logra pasar por Hipo sin problemas, en la portería ve a Anna y su mente se va recordando el accidente que había pasado. Anna la despertó en la noche para construir un muñeco de nieve, ellas salieron al lago fuera de su casa que estaba congelado y Anna no dejaba de patinar por todos lados, ella usos sus poderes, el hielo frágil se quebró haciendo que ambas cayeran a Elsa no le molesto el frio pero Anna se desmayo ella trato de cogerla con nieve, levantarla pero estaba demasiado exaltada para tener control y le dio en la cabeza, de como sus papas las encontraron y borraron la memoria de Anna, eso era otra historia. De pronto escucho la voz de Mérida gritándole y volvió

"S-si, si, ya voy" Es por eso que Elsa había dejado de patinar, pero eso ya paso; Anna estaba lista para tapar pero Elsa sabia como tapaba y tiro un tiro por la izquierda donde sabia que Anna no era tan buena

"¡Sí!" su equipo festejo

"Bien, Elsa, ¡esa es la reina de las nieves!" Anna le dijo orgullosa de que su hermana volviera a disfrutar el hielo, y todo por un chico según ella insoportable, entonces Jack se acerca y la mira

"No apoyes a la competencia"

"Vamos ganando" Mérida le dijo a Kristoff

"Dulce" él le choca el puño

"Vamos chicos, nos quedan 11 minutos y cinco antes del descanso" Elsa les aviso "¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!" dijo emocionada de ir ganando

"Te equivocas nos quedan siete minutos antes del descanso" Jack la corrigió

"No, que quedan cinco minutos" ella dijo acercándose

"¡Vaya!" Jack se quejo acercándose

"¿Que pasa?" pregunto Elsa levantándole una ceja a centímetros de distancia

"Sabía que tratarías de hacer eso" el dijo sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de que empezó a nevar

"Vamos chicos no importa" Eugene les dijo acercándose para calmarlos

"¡Mantente al margen!" ambos le gritaron mirándolo fríamente y la nieve aumento

"¿Eso que? Faltan cinco minutos" Elsa repuso

"Bien, faltan cinco minutos" Jack se gira "resta todos los minutos que quieras"

"¡Te oigo!"

"¡Lo digo en voz alta!"

"Que tal si ponemos una alarma" Rapunzel dice poniendo un cronometro "Cuando suene habrán terminado los cinco minutos"

"Bien, luego cinco minutos de descanso y los últimos cinco minutos de juego"

Jack formo su equipo "Necesito que vengas a jugar Anna, Hipo las marcas, Anna te pasare el disco cuando tenga oportunidad, y tu…" dijo mirando a Eugene "…párate en frente de la portería, sin moverte" especifico

"¡Bien!" el dijo llendo

"¡Rapunzel!" Mérida le grito mientras le lanzaba el disco que acababa de quitarle a Hipo

"Ya lo tengo" ella dijo patinando y avanzando

"¡Anna!" Jack la llamo que estaba más cerca

"Estoy en eso" ella dijo acercándose a Rapunzel "Vamos, Anna, tu puedes Anna, Ana, Anna" se dio valor en voz baja y lanzo el disco con el que venía Rapunzel al lado opuesto y cayó cerca a Jack

"¡Bien!" el sonrió y alzo su pulgar avanzando hacia la portería, Kristoff era grande y tapaba buena parte de la portería pero aun así Jack tiro por la derecha y anoto

"¡Sí!" el equipo celebro con su primer punto

"Y todavía faltan dos minutos" paso cerca a Elsa burlándose

"¡Hipo!" Anna le grito señalando a Elsa con el disco que se lo pasaba a Rapunzel

"¡Estoy en eso!" el patino y bloque a Rapunzel mientras Jack bloqueaba a Elsa

"Espera - -" Rapunzel se quejo como Hipo se puso frente a ella "Y-Yo- -" ella trato de mirar atraves de el "Estoy tratando- -"

"Gracias" Hipo agradeció quitándole el disco y patino para anotar "¡Wuo-hu!" todos festejaron

"Queda tiempo para una última jugada" Kristoff aviso y los equipos se reunieron

"Bien, vamos empatados, y el tiempo se acaba" Elsa aviso "Tenemos una jugada antes del medio tiempo ¡Vamos!"

Mérida tenía el disco pero se vio con Jack en frente y Elsa estaba lidiando con Hipo "¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy sola!" Rapunzel le grito y Mérida le tiro el disco cuando la alarma sonó

"Wuo" Rapunzel lo logro agarrar a pesar de la fuerza con la que fue lanzado "¡Lo tengo!" festejo y se dirigió a la portería y a pesar de que Eugene estaba ahí anoto "¡SI!" ella festejo "¡ANOTE!" Elsa y Mérida se acercaron a felicitarla y Kristoff también se acerco

"Alto, alto, alto" Jack los paro y le dio la palabra a Hipo

"Si, la alarma sonó por lo que la jugada no valdría"

"¡Si vale!" Elsa defendió "La alarma sonó después"

"¿Quién dijo cinco minutos?" Jack la miro "¡Oh si! Fuiste tú"

"Pero es mi primer punto" Rapunzel pidió

"Lo siento rubia, sonó la alarma" Eugene le dijo acercándose

"¡Oh, aquí va! El tramposo" Elsa le dijo viendo a Jack "Tramposo, tramposo, tramposo"

"Bien, este es el descanso si quieren ganen, en los próximos cinco minutos veremos" Jack le dijo

"No lo creo, no juego con tramposos ¡Frosty!"

Jack se hizo el indignado "¡Reina de las nieves!" le dijo y luego se calmo "Sabes, vas a jugar"

"¿Y eso porque?"

"Por que si ganas, el equipo perdedor…" miro a su equipo al saber lo que dirían después de eso "Trabajara para los ganadores por dos días"

"Oh-no" Eugene dijo, Anna lo miro levantando una ceja y Hipo lo golpeo "Un momento" los tres dijeron a coro jalando a Jack

"¡Estás loco!" Hipo le dijo

"Oh, ¿y tu preguntas?" Eugene le contesto

"Jack, nos ganaran ¿que no viste lo que nos hicieron los primeros cinco minutos?" Anna le pregunto

"Quiero pasarme al equipo de Elsa" Eugene dijo

"Chicos, chicos, crean en mi, si les ganamos nos desquitaremos de todo esto ¿sí?"

Volvieron con los demás que acababan de aceptar entre ellos la oferta "¿Y que dices?" Jack le pregunto a Elsa

"Trabar para nosotros" Elsa afirmo lo que acaba de escuchar y los demás asintieron "Harán lo que queramos" otra vez asintieron esta vez algo desconcertados por la mirada perdida de Elsa, luego una sonrisa maléfica apareció en su cara "Que sean tres días" ella estiro su mano

"Hecho" Jack afirmo son preguntar "He, he, sácate el guante y contesta la propuesta educadamente" el dijo con una sonrisa en todo momento

"No" ella dijo secante

"Lo intente" Jack levanto los hombros y estrecho la mano de Elsa

"Vamos" ella dijo como su equipo empezó a patinar a sus posiciones

Jack y Elsa volvieron a las posiciones, ambos estaban enfrente peleándose por el disco

"¡Deja Reina de Hielo!" Jack pidió

"Oh, por fin lo aceptas" ella respondió

"Y-yo" Elsa le sonrió "Bien, si su frialdad quiere jugar rudo…" el dijo descuidándose y Elsa salió con el disco hasta que Anna se lo quito y patino directo a chocar el puño con Jack mientras patinaban, Jack le saco la lengua a Elsa mientras anotaba

"…jugaremos rudo" Elsa dijo

Hipo tenía el disco tenia Rapunzel paso rápidamente quitándoselo y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo se dirigió al otro lado, Hipo noto que Kristoff y Mérida jalaban su cabello moviéndola hacia la portería donde anoto.

Elsa estaba parada esperando que Kristoff le lanzara el disco, Jack toma impulso para cargarla en su hombro mientras Hipo toma su pase y anota.

Jack desliza el disco a Anna pero se le pasa, Eugene está en la portería tratando de sostenerse como el disco lo golpea en la frente desmayándolo.

Elsa le pasa el disco a Rapunzel que patina recto esquivando a Anna y anota golpeando a Eugene, y grita "¡Me encanta este juego!".

De nuevo en posiciones "Jack perderá, mi esclavo será" Elsa rimo frente a el

"Solo ganas por que tu equipo es mejor"

"No cambiaremos" ella le advierte y el resopla "¡Vaya respuesta! ¡Un soplido! Acéptalo vamos ganando por que juego mejor que tu"

"No quieres cambiar por que sabes que te ganaría"

"Sí, claro"

"Gallina, gallina, ¿Quién tiene miedo? ¡Elsa!" dice entre risas molestando a Elsa

"¿Alguien más a notado que la nieve aquí es muy anormal?" Hipo pregunta y todos asienten

"Solo juega nenita" Elsa lo dejo y se llevo el disco

Jack la miro algo furioso, pero que le pasaba, el era Jack Frost, Guardián de la diversión o así se llamaba en clase de control de poderes, pero no importa; Elsa lo lograba enloquecer a un punto que no sabía que existía, como alguien la puede soportar "La voy a congelar viva" Jack dijo patinando al lado de Hipo que se rio

Eugene sorprendentemente tiene el disco y se desliza torpemente, Rapunzel aparece a su costado va hacia él y lo enreda con sus cabellos, él se para y se queda paralizado. Rapunzel entonces aprovecha y le quita el balón.

Elsa da un pase a Mérida, pero es interceptado por Hipo, que empieza a patinar velozmente. Rapunzel salta sobre su espalda para intentar pararlo pero no lo para. Elsa y Mérida cogen de las piernas a Rapunzel jalándola para pararlo y Kristoff se sienta en medio de su camino, Hipo que aun intenta deslizarse y anotar el punto.

Anna tiene el disco a lo que Elsa se acerca pero no mucho, Jack aprovecha y jala a Anna del brazo mientras el desliza el disco sin intervenciones a la portería donde anota

Eugene tiene el disco una vez más, Elsa se acerca a lo que Eugene la ignora deslizándose para el lado contrario, y sigue corriendo. Entonces corre hacia el límite de la pista y se cae.

La reunión del equipo de Jack  
Jack les dice dirige "Bien, aún nos queda un minuto y medio y perdemos por un punto, ¿sí? UN punto..." el equipo de Elsa interrumpe deslizándose alrededor de ellos gritando: "¡Ganaremos, ganaremos, ganaremos!" "Hipo, Anna la misma táctica que antes. Eugene ve a patinar"

"¡Vamos! Yo puedo jugar no estoy lisiado Jack"  
"Cielo, tiene sus motivos"  
"Jack, algo podré hacer. Puedo dar pase, quieres dejarme dar pase, Vamos amigo"  
Anna lo convence "Vamos Jack, deja que de pase"  
"De acuerdo Eugene, corre hacia atrás, cuando te lo pase se lo das a Hipo, quien le tirara un pase a Anna. Bien ¿Listos?"  
"Que pasa Mérida" Jack pasa a su costado riéndose mientras toma el disco "¿No hay hielo en Escocia?" Jack ve a Hipo cerca y se lo pasa antes de que llegue Rapunzel, Hipo le da un pase a Anna, quien le tira un pase a Eugene  
Kristoff les grita a las chicas de su equipo "¡Esta es fácil!"  
Todos patinan hacía Eugene, que entra en pánico y se va. Corre fuera de la pista y camina con los patines por la nieve rodeando la pista, era muy ágil fuera del hielo aunque deja a todos confundidos or lo que hace, en especial a Jack; entra por el otro lado de la pista y corre hacía Jack, y le tira el disco en la cara, haciéndole daño en un ojo "Au"  
"¿Estás bien?" Eugene le pregunta a Jack  
"¡No! ¡No estoy bien!" Agarrando su ojo  
"Lo siento, pero corrían hacía mí, y no sabía qué hacer"  
Kristoff mirando el reloj "¡Sólo quedan treinta segundos!"  
Hipo "Vale, vale, ¡así podremos terminar esta estúpida competencia!"  
"¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Reunión!" Convoca Jack "¡Se acaba el tiempo!"  
"Ya voy. Vaya, esta es nuestra última reunión" Anna dice triste  
"A ver, Anna desmárcate, Hipo patina a la derecha. Eugene. Vete lejos"

A cámara lenta, Hipo le da un pase a Anna quien le tira un pase a Jack, Eugene patina lejos. Rapunzel y Mérida están las dos encima de Hipo, Elsa tiene cubierta a Anna, dejando a Eugene solo. Kristoff está parado en la portería firmemente y dispuesto a ir hacia Jack, que ve a Hipo y Anna sin posibilidad de moverse, en desesperación le lanza el disco a Eugene. Kristoff corre y tira a Jack al piso pero el logro dar el pase.

El disco se desliza en el hielo, Eugene patina para intentar cogerlo, Hipo, Rapunzel, Mérida, Elsa y Anna miran paralizados. Entonces Eugene balance su bastón tirando el disco directo a la portería y la alarma suena. Tanto Anna, Jack como Hipo exclaman celebrándolo "¡Si!"

Eugene triunfante "¡Sí! ¡Lo he conseguido! ¡Touchdown! ¡Lo hemos conseguido!" dice a pesar de que jugaban Hockey "¡Wou-hoo!"  
"¡Hemos ganado!" Anna patina en círculos, mientras el otro equipo no se repone del shock

"Estoy pensando quien elegiré como esclavo" Hipo dijo poniendo una mano en el mentón y mirando a ambas chicas a sus costados

Jack se para y va hacia Elsa que está detenida "¡Ja! ¿Quién gano? ¡Oh si Jack…y su equipo!" empieza celebrar con un bailecito "Elsa perdió, mi esclava será, eso no rimo" se rio y patino a lo largo del lugar haciendo nieve a su paso y riendo "¡Jack Frost gana! ¡Buenas Noches Dreamworks!"


	7. Trabajas Para Mi

Elsa sacudió su cabeza recuperándose del reciente shock, acaso Jack el flaco Frosty le acababa de ganar en Hockey sobre hielo? Y además ella había extendido la apuesta a tres días trabajando para él? Dios! Alguien la mate! "T-Tu…" alcanzo a decir como Jack se acerco

"Si, Elsie…te GANE" el dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Ahora trabajas para mi, por tres días" sonrió y empezó a dar vueltas apoyado en una pierna alrededor de Elsa "¡Jack Frost te gano!"

"Yo elijo a la rubia" Eugene dijo tomando a Rapunzel por la cintura

Hipo no estaba seguro de a quien elegir, sin duda Kristoff no sería muy atento, era su amigo o Mérida "Yo voy por Mérida" dijo lo más tranquilo posible

Mérida lo volteo a ver levantando a una ceja, y dejo su mirada fija en el por un momento hasta que hablo "Esa es una trenza?" finalmente dijo señalando de cerca la pequeña trenza en la parte posterior de Hipo haciéndolo sonrojar

"Bien eso nos deja a ti y a mí, muchachote" Anna rio torpemente y golpeo su puño en el brazo de Kristoff quien le dirigió una mirada confundida "Sip, esto será incomodo" dijo para ella

"No, no" Elsa negó

"Lo siento, un trato es un trato, perdiste, fatálicamente" Jack sonreía mientras patinaba de un lado a otro, ni él creía que iba a ganar esto Elsa había demostrado poder sostenerse sobre hielo, pero no sería suficiente contra Jack Frost

"Si quiera existe esa palabra?" Elsa se pregunto

"Siquiera esto termino" Kristoff dijo patinando fuera del hielo

"Ahora viene la parte difícil" Mérida suspiro

"Lo sé, verdad? Pero fue algo divertido" Hipo salió junto con Rapunzel ayudando a Eugene

Mérida miro a Elsa "Tres días, gran idea Elsie" le dijo sarcástica a lo que la rubia le dio una risita torpe

"Empezamos el lunes a primera hora" Jack dijo desacelerando cerca a Elsa "Al menos que estés tan entusiasmada en pasar tiempo complaciéndome y quieras empezar ahora"

"Estuvo bien, Elsa es bueno que hayas vuelto al hielo, aunque sea por esto" Anna dijo con una sonrisa mientras salía "Tal vez podamos hacer esto otra vez"

"¡No!" Los demás dijeron juntos

"O tal vez no"

Elsa suspiro tan fuerte que le dolió, TRES DIAS complaciendo a…a… vio a Jack patinar y dar saltos de un lado a otro como patinadora de hielo, a eso "Al menos mañana no tendré que cuidarte" se dirigió a Jack

El patino en círculos desconcertado de lo que ella decía "Cuidarme? Por que debe- -" Jack no termino de decir la frase como fue cayo de pecho por la obstrucción de un palo de hockey

"¿Se te hace familiar?" ella le dijo parada detrás de el

"Au!" Eugene, Hipo, Rapunzel y Kristoff dijeron a coro al ver a Jack caer

"Touché" el ex pectó levantando la cara

"Ya lo creo" dijo esbozando media sonrisa

"Ya decía que Eugene me golpee no era lo mismo" dijo levantándose adolorido

LUNES 06:45 A.M. -ESTANCIA *K*

Jack se levanto tarde, últimamente se quedaba dormido por que su cuerpo lo necesitaba después de tantos golpes.

Al principio no quería levantarse, hasta pensó en decir que tenía un contusión y no asistiría, eso era hasta que recordó que hoy comenzaba los trabajos de Elsa Frozen para él, no iba desperdiciar tan valioso tiempo.

Se fue al baño a asearse, se puso unos pantalones semi pitillos de color marrón, vans que combinaban, una de sus tantas poleras azules y salió a desayunar

En la mesa todos ya estaban sentados y ellos fingían comer "Elsa, me pasas los ojos de rana?" Jack le pidió con un tono de voz que disimulaba una risa, Elsa lo miro y a los ojos de rana

"Todos tuyos" dijo. _Ojos de rana, pobre rana_. Elsa pensó que si seguía viendo esto se volvería vegetariana por mucho que amara la carne

Jack puso un par en su plato "Donde están mis modales. Oh, pero tú no quieres?" el dijo sabiendo que ella no probaría eso que nadie que no sea un ogro probaría eso

"No gracias, Acabo de comerme unas viseras de…lombriz?" las miradas cayeron en ella, como la sonrisa maléfica de Jack

"Enserio? Viseras de Lombriz?" Anna levanto una ceja "Ni siquiera hay eso"

"Cállate y come" ella le dijo dando una sonrisa para convencer

"Vamos, Elsa sírvete, Jack está siendo amable" Fiona insistió "Casi nunca comes mucho, estas tan delgada"

"Tan delgada que podría comerte" Shrek dijo con una carcajada

"Te recomendaría que comieras eso" Kristoff le susurro

Elsa miro a Jack molesta, el provoco esto "Anda, insisto" dijo él con una sonrisa falsa

La rubia se sirvió unos en su plato, pincho uno con su tenedor y con el cuchillo en la otra mano lo partió por la mitad, al levantar la vista vio que todos tenían la mirada en ella disimuladamente esperando a que lo lleve a la boca. _Te odio Jack Frost_ se dijo y comió el ojo, Anna casi vomita en su lugar, Kristoff se quedo mirándola, Shrek y Fiona siguieron comiendo mientras ella tragaba y Jack con su maldita sonrisa picara.

Lo peor de todo eso es que sabia a pollo, _Genial Elsa en poco tiempo estarás sacándoles los ojos a todos para comerlos, solo por que saben a pollo_

"Sangre de toro para pasarlo?" Jack le extendió una taza con el líquido oscuro en ella

"No gracias"

"Tómala querida, es muy nutritiva" Fiona la alentó

Otra vez las miradas fijas en ella, primero había comido a los pobres animales que seguro su caza era prohibida, era como Hannibal Caníbal, ahora iba a tomar sangre, se estaba volviendo como Dracula. "Gracias, Jack" ella dijo con una voz ronca sarcástica aceptando la taza. Shrek partía su carne mientras la veía, Anna estaba murmurando cosas intangibles a su costado, Fiona tomaba de su taza y Kristoff aprovechaba que nadie lo veía para botar su comida. Aguanto la respiración y dio un sorbo rápido

"Miren, ya es tarde" Kristoff finalmente interrumpió "Deberíamos irnos"

"Porque no lo dijiste antes" Elsa trago

"Cuídense, y no molesten a sus profesores" Shrek les dijo "Y si, te estoy viendo a ti Frost"

Los chicos salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos, Jack cogió su skate como Elsa salió corriendo en dirección al restaurante donde siempre desayunaban "Me pregunto que le pasa" Jack dijo en voz alta recibiendo una codazo de cada lado cortesía de Anna y Kristoff "No he recibido suficientes golpes ya?" dijo entre dientes y todos aceleraron el paso para alcanzar a Elsa

"Colette! Colette! Linguine!" Elsa entro casi jadeando

"Elsa que pasa?" la chica morena salió "Te sientes bien? Necesitas algo, agua?"

"Agua" ella pidió sentándose

"Ahora mismo, Linguine!" ella llamo y el salió con un vaso de agua

Elsa lo tomo apurada y en eso entraron Jack, Anna y Kristoff "Si tuvieras jarabe de ipecacuana estaría de lujo" ella dijo tomando su agua

"Ha…lo lamento cariño se nos acabo" la morena respondió sarcástica "Que le paso?" pregunto a los chicos que empezaron a hablar todos al mismo tiempo sin darse a entender "Basta!" ella hizo un gesto con las manos callándolos "Uno a la vez"

"Yo te explico" Elsa interrumpió "El tonto de aquí" dijo refiriéndose a Jack "Me forzó a comer ojos de rana y sangre de toro"

"Creo que tomaste la sangre de toro, eso no se come" Jack la corrigió ganándose una mirada molesta "Vale, alguien es muy orgullosa para aceptar su error" se dijo a si mismo

"Oh, ya entiendo, enfrente de Shrek y Fiona, he? Ellos siempre con sus excentricidades" Colette sonrió "Les traeremos su desayuno" se volteo hacia Linguine

"Ojos de Rana" el solo repitió mientras su novia lo empujaba en sus patines "Le avisare a Remy que les haga un desayuno especial"

"Oh, Remy es el chef?" Anna pregunto por que sin duda le encantaba la comida del lugar "Quiero conocerlo, enviaremos nuestras gratitudes al chef" ella dijo

"Claro, le diré que venga cuando terminen su desayuno" Colette les aseguro

Linguine le trajo sus desayunos y los dejo en la mesa para volver a la cocina "Vamos, yo comí uno de esos el primer año" Jack dijo partiendo sus Wafles "Saben a pollo"

"No pienso dirigirte la palabra" Elsa respondió tomando su jugo de naranja

"Ya lo estás haciendo"

"No te dirigiré la palabra, desde ahora, nada"

"No lo creo, hoy es el lunes donde tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato por que perdiste en Hockey" Anna alzo la vista recordando "Lo perdedores trabajan para los que ganan, tu pediste tres días" le recordó

"Es verdad, hoy comienza" Anna dijo y choco puños con Jack. Elsa la miro como si la hubiese traicionada "Que? Tu no me elegiste, ni creas que se me paso por alto eso" ella recordó "Al parecer tendrás que atenderme" le dijo al rubio frente suyo

"No seas exigente" el dijo

"Ya veremos" fue lo único que ella contesto

"Demonios" Elsa susurro

"No, no, Reina de las Nieves quiero un lindo carácter si vas a trabajar para mi" el dijo tomando su café "También quiero más azúcar en mi mocha" señalo para que Elsa lo hiciera

"No todo lo que quieres se hace realidad" ella contesto negándose

"Si, si ganas en Hockey" le recordó y ella empezó a echar azúcar "Gracias" dijo para que se detenga pero ella no lo hizo

"Ojala te vuelvas diabético"

"Ah, Ah" el negó "No me gusta ese carácter"

"A mí no me gusta tu cara"

Jack la miro serio "Que linda…" dijo entre dientes "Ahora necesito otro café" dijo al ver que el suyo estaba demasiado dulce

"No es lo único que necesitas" Elsa tomo su jugo

"Compórtate y tal vez considere no ponerte uniforme"

"Uniforme?" Elsa pregunto. Jack _estas jodidamente loco si crees que usare uniforme_ pensó

"Si, y te dirigirás a mí como Mr. Frost" el tomo un bocado "O querido Jack" mastico pensándolo mejor "O puede ser guardián de la diversión? tengo que pensarlo"

_Mr. Estúpido te quedaría de maravilla _"Tú piensas?" Elsa pregunto provocando a Kristoff reír y atorarse un poco con su malteada

"Que acabamos de decir sobre ese tonito?" Jack le recordó moviendo un dedo pero ella solo rodo los ojos

Linguine se acerco a su mesa al ver que ya habían terminado "Bien, ha…les presentare a chefcito" dijo con una mano sosteniendo su gorro

"Genial! Donde esta?" Anna pregunto paseando su vista por el restaurante

"Bien…" Linguine alzo el gorro dando a descubrir a un roedor o en otras palabras

"Una rata" Elsa dijo y algo paso por su cabeza, algo con lo que se había traumado "_Viseras de rata de pantano_" dijo y el pequeño animal se sobresalto "Creo que ya no necesito el jarabe, vomitare de la manera natural"

"Vaya, no eres buena con el tacto he?" Kristoff le dijo al ver que ofendió al animal. Elsa lo vio y salió apurada del restaurante

"Lo siento, ella ha tenido una disgustante mañana" Anna se disculpo, el pequeño animal chasqueo los dedos y Linguine lo tapo otra vez

"Pondré esto a su cuenta" el dijo retirándose como todos se levantaron

Al salir Elsa estaba esperándolos apoyada en la pared recitándose algo así misma mientras se abrazaba

"Alguien se está tomando esto verdaderamente mal" Anna le dijo con una pequeña risita

"Elsa, lleva mis libros; Mi brazo me sigue doliendo de las dos últimas veces que me golpeaste" Jack le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

Elsa gruño y le quito los libros que él le extendía y empezó a caminar sin esperarlo.

Anna volteo su mirada hacia Kristoff que cogió sus libros "Llevas mis libros?"

"Quieres cargarlos tu?" pregunto. A Kristoff cada vez le agradaba mas Anna pero no era del tipo de chico que era sumamente efusivo con cualquiera; ella era muy graciosa y alegra, además era linda

"No, está bien, gracias"

Jack noto que Elsa se alejaba y la siguió "Hey espérate"

"Ahora que" ella se paró de mala gana

"Traje mi patineta" el señalo

"Entonces te veo en clase de química, Mr. Frost" ella movió la mano y trato de irse

"Claro que no alteza" el respondió cogiéndola del brazo y ella trato de soltarse "Y ya decidí quiero que me digas: Querido Jack" el se desconcentro

"Querido Jack: Suéltame!" ella se forcejeo fuera

"Sabía que tratarías eso" dijo "Y que clase de chico seria si te dejara caminar sola pro el campus, en medio del sol" dio extendiendo una mano como si fuera peligrosos, Elsa suspiro

"Si yo soy la reina de las nieves tu eres la reina del drama" resoplo alejándose de el

El se subió en su skate y le hiso una seña "Sube" ella levanto una ceja y el dijo en una tono más serio "Es parte del trato"

"Vaya! Al parecer los golpes te afectaron más de lo que creía"

"Oh, espera, Repasemos el sábado:" Elsa trato de interrumpir pero Jack no lo permitió "Si, quien perdió y se OFRECIO a trabar para los ganadores, ósea yo, Tres días? Si, Tu"

"Estas más loco de lo que creía si piensas que me subiré"

"La diversión no duele Elsa" La detuvo por el brazo mas suavemente por que al parecer a ella no le gustaba ningún tipo de contacto físico

Ella de mala gana piso con sus vans azules en la patineta _La diversión no duele, buen eslogan Mr. Estúpido, también tienes tu estúpido-móvil? O espera estoy siendo subida a la fuerza a una mala imitación de él. Batman estaría avergonzado_ "Espero que sepas usar esto, de hecho espero que seas un genio en esto algo así como Tony Hawk"

"Nunca probé de a dos" el dijo empezando a avanzar a una velocidad regular

"Que? Jack, bájame" ella pidió poniendo sus ojos molesta en el, pero él no la veía por que iba mirando el camino. Elsa solo se sujetaba de su polera sin querer acercarse

"Hey, tengo una idea" el sonrió _Yo soy un genio, Yo y mis geniales ideas_

_Eres un idiota! Tú y tus estúpidas ideas "_Tú no tienes ideas, tú tienes visiones de suicidios!" ella le grito alterada

"Vientos" el llamo "Soplen" ordeno. Elsa no sabía de que hablaba y nunca pensó que lo dijera literalmente por que una ráfaga de aire los empujo "Poderes solo en el gimnasio" el se burlo

"Bueno, estoy segura que lo hacen para que los estudiantes no maten a nadie, en especial tu!" Volvió a decir alterada y otra ráfaga los empujo esta vez Elsa se sujeto del pecho de Jack "Bien, bien, te diré Mr. Frost, te diré Querido Jack, pero para" En el camino se acababan las partes lisas y solo faltaba una pequeña colina para llegar a su pabellón

_Cálmate Elsa, es como una montaña rusa, da miedo pero es divertido _Ella se dijo agarrándose de la polera de Jack _Oh demonios una colina, Jack no sería tan estúpido para… ¡Si lo es! _Jack hizo un salto desde la colina dejándolos volar un momento. Elsa se aferro mas y vio sus guantes, por suerte la impedían congelar algo, lástima que sus zapatillas no hicieran lo mismo. Miro sus pies y vio como se empezaba a formar a partir de ella el resplandor de un copo de nieve _Vamos Elsa, no lo dejes ver, no lo dejes entrar, ocúltalo, no lo sientas. _Ella canto como empezaron a descender.

Claro Jack controlaba el viento, pero no los aterrizajes y en especial ese no fueron muy bueno. Jack y Elsa chocaron y salieron rodando por el césped

"Pudo ser peor" El sonrió levantándose "Deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo"

Elsa abrió los ojos para encontrarse en el pabellón donde tenían clase, se arrodillo en el suelo y sacudió su ropa y tiro los libros de Jack "Idiota" suspiro

"De nada por el paseo" Jack rio y hiso pulg a su patineta dándole la mano a Elsa para que se parara

Ella la agarro y lo jalo al piso y se paro sola

"Podía aceptar un simple gracias" le dijo mientras seguía a Elsa entrando por los pasillo luego de recoger sus libros.

El Dr. Cucaracha estaba hablando sobre unos proyectos que deberían presentar y Elsa tomaba notas especificas para guiarse por ellos, Jack vio lo que hacía y él se sintió seguro de que luego tendría la información necesaria para hacerlo "Psss… Elsa" la llamo aunque estaba a su costado, ella dejo de escribir, miro al frente hiso un movimiento con sus labios y lo ignoro por completo "Psssssss, trabajas para mi" ahora ella refunfuño y volteo

"Ahora que Mr. Frost"

"No, no lo tengo me dirás: esplendido Jack" dijo como si presentara una marca

"En tus sueños" ella dijo pero la sonrisa de Jack no desapareció "Algo más?" Jack no respondió "Esplendido Jack"

"Oh, no por ahora" el aseguro

"Mencionare las parejas" el Dr. Cucaracha aviso "Grulla trabajaras con Po, Susan Murphy trabajaras con Hammy"

"Oh, genial" la chica alta dijo sarcásticamente viendo a su imperativo compañero

"Lo siento señorita, no se permiten cambios quejas, todos deben aprender a trabajar juntos" el Dr. Cucaracha dijo y a Elsa le pareció una buena idea, en la vida no siempre tendrías que convivir con alguien que te agrada y un ejemplo claro de ella era el tipo a su costado, solo volteo para alentar su punto y Jack jugaba con su regla y borrador como su fuera un arma para disparar "Tigra trabajas con Juliet" continuo

"Que?!" ella se sobresalto volteo a ver a Juliet quien le alzo una ceja *seductoramente* "Mátenme" susurro

"Ya me explique" El dijo recordando lo que acababa de decir sobre las parejas "Elsa trabajas con Jack"

Ahora a Elsa ya no le agradaba en nada la idea "Wuo!" se paro y el Dr. Cucaracha la miro "No me puede poner con alguien más ? Digo, tengo buenas calificaciones y este tipo" señalo a Jack que no se dio cuenta de que hablaban de el "Es un desastre, enserio una cucaracha tiene más cerebro que el" dijo sin darse cuenta "Okey, tal vez no fue el mejor ejemplo" noto la mirada que su profesor le mando. No le quedaba de otra el profesor ya había sido claro respecto al tema "Bien" dijo sentándose de mala gana

"Si, no hay más quejas- -" todos empezaron a hablar a la vez

"¿Escuche mi nombre?" Jack finalmente pregunto

"Eres mi compañero para el proyecto de Química"

"Nevadas!" el se toco la frente

"Oh, te comprendo hermano" Elsa alisto sus cosas

"Solo retírense" el Dr. Cucaracha los despidió sin querer escuchar mas

Ambos salieron "Entonces que proyecto haremos?" Jack pregunto caminando al lado de Elsa "compañera" le dio un leve golpe con el codo en su hombro. Elsa gruño y avanzo alejándose el fue a alcanzarla "Mira, a mí tampoco me enloquece la idea Elsie" ella lo vio con la cara de *No me llames Elsie* "Como sea, tu quieres una buena calificación, como yo, es algo que tenemos que hacer, ya vivimos juntos que es lo peor que puede pasar?"

Elsa se paro y lo vio "Bien, el proyecto es para la próxima semana por lo que tenemos tiempo, pero enserio necesito que cooperes Jack"

"Como sea, ayudare" el aseguro. Hipo vino y se unió a ellos

"Hey chicos" saludo "Pasando el rato juntos?" dijo sabiendo que eso los molestaría. Ambos le contestaron con su mirada ahora típica "Lo siento" dijo con una risita

Mérida se acerco al grupo, estaba vestida con unos pantalones pitillos celeste claro, un polo crema hasta la cintura y una chompa a cuadros de color celeste atada a la cadera, además traía un sándwich en un plato"Pediste un sándwich de pavo, sin lechuga ni corteza?" ella le entrego a Hipo

"Gracias"

"Ves, ella si respeta el trato" Jack le dijo a Elsa

"No me pondré un uniforme" la rubia defendió

"De hecho Hipo no ha sido tan malo" Mérida les dijo como el otro se comía el sándwich "Y definitivamente no me ha pedido ponerme un uniforme"

"Bam! Punto para Elsa" ella le dijo a Jack. Empezó a caminar de espalda sin dejar de mirar al grupo "Ahora como no quiero discutir esto mas, o verte más, me voy a clase. Los veo luego chicos" se volteo, despidió y se fue

"Esta en shock por que somos compañeros en un proyecto" Jack le dijo a Mérida "Se lo está tomando mejor de lo que creí"

"Tu también"

"Eso es afuera, por adentro estoy llorando en posición fetal" le explico quitándole un pedazo de sándwich a Hipo que gruño "Pero después de todo ella me tiene que obedecer hasta mi cumpleaños" dijo con la boca llena

"Pero quien se resistiría" Mérida dijo sarcástica

"Lose" se alago "ella tiene que"

"Elsa, Jack? Quien se acaba de ir?"

"¡Nevadas!" Jack salió corriendo por donde había visto irse a Elsa "Los veo luego chicos" se despidió corriendo

"Adiós, y búscate otros insultos Frost!" Mérida le grito

"Él nunca fue bueno en eso de los insultos" Hipo trago lo último de su sándwich "Jack es de las personas que dicen chispas o barras y estrellas"

"Vale tío, creí que ya nadie usaba eso"

"Bueno Jack Frost lo hace"

"Ah…, tu, ya sabes" Mérida le señalo el contorno de su boca. Hipo no entendía lo que decía y toco el contorno de la boca de la pelirroja "No hombre, tu boca" ella quito su mano y con su pulgar le limpio la mayonesa que tenia

Hipo la miro. Miro sus grandes ojos azules. Como demonios alguien conseguía los ojos tan…grandes…azules… y lindos. Sus dedos son suaves y están en la comisura de su boca_. Demonios Hipo despierta!_ Se grito _Te vez como un idiota viéndola así! O genial ahora tu mismo te llamas idiota_

Pero para ser sinceros Mérida no se dio cuenta de esto "Ah, toma" Hipo le extendió un pañuelo para que se limpiase

"Gracias" ella se limpio y ambos siguieron camino a su clase de Historia

"Si, gracias a ti también"

"Hey, es el cumpleaños de Jack el miércoles?"

"Oh, sí. Sera como los otros años, nos molestara toda la semana con indirectas para una fiesta sorpresa"

"Cumple 19?"

"18, el sigue siendo todo un niño"

Mérida rió "Bueno Anna cumple en mes y medio 18 también, cada vez se le ocurren diferentes maneras alocadas de celebrarlo"

"Genial, y cuando es tu cumpleaños?"

"falta, es en Noviembre" ella le sonrió como llegaron al salón

"Espero entonces estar invitado"

"Seguro, si tú me invitas al tuyo"Ambos tomaron sus respectivos asientos

"Demoraste mucho" Elsa le dijo a Mérida

"Oh, vamos chica no fue tanto"

"Alguien esta sonrojada" Elsa canto

"Hace más calor aquí que en Escocia, es todo" Mérida mintió dándose aire

"No jodas, es Inglaterra, calor aquí son 10 grados" Elsa se dio cuenta "Bajo cero" aumento exagerando

"Shhh" ella trato de calmarla y para su suerte entro el profesor

"Chicos, buenos días" saludo con una carcajada "Tengo que avisarles que la próxima semana tendremos un examen del tema a tratar, que como saben es la segunda guerra mundial" todos se quejaron por la programación del examen

Al salir todos se encontraron y fueron a almorzar

"Solo digo que si lo van a llamar chimichanga, al menos las podrían freír bien" Eugene dejo la fritura sin comer en su plato

"Mira todavía tenemos 45 minutos para almorzar" Elsa le dijo viendo su reloj "Podemos ir a Gusteau's a comer algo" lo tranquilizo

Todos caminaron hasta haya apurados para tener el tiempo necesario, se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron el especial del día, y Elsa le mando una disculpas a Remy que fue recibida

"Entonces, creen que estará difícil el examen de Historia?" Rapunzel pregunto "Para mi tal vez, no soy una gran fan de las guerras…o de la violencia"

"Me hubiese gustado que pensaras eso cuando nos conocimos" Eugene le dijo sacándole una sonrisa como les entregaron sus órdenes. Lasaña

"Huuu, huele delicioso" Anna elogio

"Hey podríamos reunirnos en una estancia para estudiar juntos" Kristoff propuso y a todos les pareció una buena idea

"Genial, que estancia?" Mérida pregunto

"Si van a la nuestra se arriesgan a tener de lonche rana al vapor" Jack advirtió

"No gracias" Hipo contesto

"Créeme es mucho peor de lo que se escucha" Elsa advirtió pinchando su plato

"Bueno al menos que sean franceses, y eso por que ellos solo comen caracoles, no creo que quieran venir a mi estancia" Mérida se metió un trozo de comida en la boca

"Cuál es tu estancia?" Eugene le pregunto comiendo

"La H" ella respondió

"Esa es la de los asesores…?" Kristoff pregunto

"Timón y Pumba?" ella siguió "Totalmente"

"Ohhh"

"Y si quieres llevarte un susto mi estancia está disponible" Hipo les dijo sarcástico

"Asesores?" Anna pregunto

"Han escuchado de James P. Sullyvan y Mike Wasaski?" todos se atragantaron un poco

Jack le puso una mano en su hombro "Lo siento" le dijo

"No es tan malo si no te asustan los monstros" Hipo contesto

"Oh-Oh-Oh, ya se!" Rapunzel pidió excitada "El examen es el viernes y el jueves en la tarde nuestros asesores salen y no vuelven hasta muy tarde" dijo refiriéndose a ella y Eugene "Podemos estudiar toda la tarde sin molestias"

"Creo que está decidido" Elsa dijo

"Quienes te tocaron de asesor?" Anna le pregunto

"Una pareja de casados, Los Park, estancia I" ella respondió como si nada, Jack y Hipo se miraron como si ambos sospecharan lo mismo. A Rapunzel le había tocado unos asesores de los más normales que se encontraban, estaba en la misma estancia que su novio Eugene, y eso ya era mucha coincidencia

"¿Me servirías jugo?" Hipo le pidió a Mérida

"Seguro" ella respondió haciéndolo

"¿Me das de comer?" Jack le pidió a Elsa

"Tienes manos, así que úsalas amigo"

"Creo que no me explique bien" él le dio una sonrisa falsa "Aliméntame" prácticamente ordeno

"Se me había olvidado de todo esto" Eugene interrumpió viendo a su rubia novia "Tal vez se me ocurran algunas ideas más tarde" dijo pícaramente

"Ni lo pienses" Rapunzel lo cayo

"Ja, creo que somos los únicos que lo estamos llevando bien" Anna le dijo en voz baja a Kristoff

"Relativamente"

"Oh, a que te refieres con eso?"

"Saben los cumpleaños son importantes, no?" Jack empezó

"Aquí va" Hipo le señalo a Mérida tomando un bocado de su lasaña

"Yo creo que son mejor cuando le das una sorpresa a esa persona cumpleañera, algo que no se esperaba"

"Es tu cumpleaños?" Anna le pregunto

"El Miércoles" Jack sonrió "No pido mucho"

"Hey chicos!" Linguine llego con la cuenta y todos pagaron "Oigan vamos a re-inaugurar el lugar el Domingo, y aremos una fiesta, están invitados"

"¡Vaya, de lujo!" Rapunzel aplaudió "A que hora?"

"A las ocho" El dijo recogiendo todos los platos

"Aquí estaremos" Hipo aseguro y todos salieron para volver a clase.

"Bien, señoritas serán formado en grupos de tres, y entraran al ring a luchar con un equipo contrincante, así serán las siguientes clases hasta que un equipo gane, y luego los integrantes de ese grupo pelearan entre ellos, hasta que quede uno ¿entendido?" Bunny les aviso paseándose como si fuera un general

"¿A quién se le abra ocurrió la brillante idea?" Jack pregunto irónico

"¿Algún problema Frost?" Bunny lo miro serio

"Falta uno para que los equipos estén completos" Jack le dijo con una sonrisa

"¿Que? No, están bien"

"Sera mejor tomar lista" Shi Fu propuso

"Ese niño solo me hace perder el tiempo y la paciencia" Bunny renegó

"Po, Ralph y Violeta Park son un equipo" Shi Fu informo como los tres levantaron su mano "Dash Park, Grulla y Bob son otro"

"Ginormica, Mono y Sonic están juntos" Bunny aviso "Tigra, Tod y Fa Mulan están juntos" luego busco en su lista "Mérida, Rapunzel y Hipo también" Mérida y Rapunzel chocaron las mano

"Oh, no otra vez" Jack y Elsa se vieron

"Elsa, Jack y…"

"¡Te dije que faltaba uno!" Jack señalo frustrado

"¿Eugene Fitzherbert?" Bunny llamo

"¿Quien?" Jack pregunto

"Si, el está en la lista" Shi Fu respondió

"¡Ja! Te dije que no faltaba nadie" Bunny le saco en cara.

"¡Tu eres mi pesadilla!" Jack arrastraba por el pasillo camino al gimnasio a Eugene, ya que lo habían mandado a buscarlo "Casi tengo que trabajar solo con Elsa ¡De nuevo!"

"Vaya una atracción mutua" Eugene sonrió tratando de soltarse

"¿Atracción mutua? Por esa tipita. Me atrae más Roz, la encargada de papeleo"

"No veo como"

Jack lo paro "Escucha. Elsa Frozen, es mala, fría, no tiene emociones, y es lo más diferente a mí que pueda haber. No. Me. Gusta"

"Pareciera que tampoco te cayera bien" Ambos empezaron a caminar

"No lo hace, la soporto y nos hemos golpeado tantas veces que no se cómo no estoy internado"

"Jack creo que tienes que conocerla mejor, a mi me cae muy bien, Se parece a la chica del comercial del perfume Nina Richie"

"Yo creo que tenemos que ir antes de que El novio de mi hermana se queje con mi tio" Ambos entraron en el gimnasio

"¿Shi Fu sale con Toothiana?" Eugene pregunto ingenuamente. Jack solo rodo los ojos y lo jalo dentro del gimnasio.

"¡Raggh!" Tigra rugió y se abalanzo contra Hipo que si no fuera por que Mérida lo empujo fuera de su alcance hubiera recibido una paliza

"Concéntrate, Hipo" Mérida le dijo dándose la vuelta y lanzando flechas ágilmente

"Eso trato" el respondió viendo que su brazo sangraba "¡Punzie!" llamo apurado

"Yo me encargo" La chica lanzo un mechón de su cabello "Flor-que-da-fulgor-con-tu-brillo-fiel-vuelve-el-tiempo-atrás-vuelve-lo-que-es-a-lo-que-fue" ella canto rápido sanándolo

"¿Gracias?" Hipo respondió confundido

"Esa es una buena cabellera" Jack elogio junto con los que veían el combate.

Mulan se puso en posición de combate y Rapunzel empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor ella se quedo algo mareada y confundida entonces Rapunzel jalo su cabello y ato a Mulan.

"Una baja por el equipo de Tigra, Tod y Mulan, una baja mas y Rapunzel, Hipo y Mérida ganaran el combate" Bunny aviso.

"Asi que…" Elsa que estaba sentada al lado de Jack y Eugene interrumpió

"Tenemos que vencer al equipo contrario"

"Es un combate ¿que esperabas una fiesta de te?" Jack respondió sarcástico Elsa apretó los labios para no responderle

"Tranquila, Elsie te cubriremos, no puede ser tan difícil" Eugene la alentó

"¡¿Quieres decir que no has tratado antes?!" Elsa se sobresalto

"Claro el si te puede decir Elsie" Jack renegó

"No hice nunca el papeleo a tiempo, eso te puedo decir".

Hipo se defendía con su escudo de Tigra "Un niñito no va a vencerme"

"Eso es bueno" Hipo la golpeo con el escudo y luego salió una espada de él haciéndola retroceder "Por que ya no soy un niñito" guardo la espada y le dio un golpe a Tigra en la cara desmayándola

"Esto no termina" Tod empezó a avanzar

"Yo digo que si" Mérida dijo apuntándole detrás de la nuca Se escucho el pito de Bunny y Shi Fu los felicito

"El equipo de Mérida, Rapunzel y Hipo gana"

"¡SI!"

"Chicos han hecho un buen trabajo como novatos, pero deben de trabajar el trabajo en equipo"

"Pasan a la segunda ronda" Bunny les informo "Descansen"

"Ginormica, Mono y Sonic al ring pelearan contra Po, Ralph y Violeta" Bunny aviso

"Lo hicieron bien" Elsa felicito a sus amigos mientras bajaban

"Gracias" Rapunzel contesto

Entonces Bunny interrumpió "Elsa ya que no utilizas poderes…" Elsa le puso los ojos para que dejara de hablar "Tu y Eugene vayan a elegir un arma" señalo "Su grupo es el siguiente" dijo retirándose

"Creí que no tenias poderes" Hipo señalo

Elsa no sabía que responder sería algo como: *De hecho tengo poderes para controlar Nieve y Hielo pero ellos me controlan más de lo que yo a ellos, por eso no los uso*

"Ah…" Abrió la boca

"¿Oye que tal tu brazo?" Mérida interrumpió

Rapunzel ayudo "Si, no sé si te cure bien hay, deberíamos revisar"

"Claro" Hipo accedió

"Vamos por las armas" Eugene le dijo a Elsa

"Jack ayúdanos" Rapunzel lo llamo antes de que hiciera algo torpe

Eugene y Elsa caminaron hasta encontrar la pared sosteniendo varias armas de combate (ninguna de fuego), Habían bastones Bo, Katanas, sais, escudos, diferente tipos de espadas, cuchillos de todos los tamaños, lanzas de diferentes largos, hachas, arcos y flechas, ballestas, látigos, mazos, tirachinas y tridentes (esto me hace acordar un poco a Avatar, tal vez haga un fanfic ambientado en el universo Avatar)

"Wuo…" Eugene aspecto

"Si, el paraíso de Mérida"

"Ya lo creo" la pelirroja interrumpió

"Mi tio provee las armas para la escuela" Hipo les dijo llegando "Eso sonó raro"

"Si, hace ver a la escuela como un lugar de tortura, cuando claro no lo es" Jack agrego con sarcasmo

"Alguien está muy sarcástico" Elsa dijo en voz baja

"¿Entonces que elegirán?" Rapunzel pregunto

"No se" Elsa dijo "Hay tantas que no me decido"

"Quisiera algo que sirviera para golpear como para defenderme" Eugene miro las armas sin encontrar la apropiada "Ayúdame Rubia" dijo mirando a su novia

"Oh, usa esta" Rapunzel dijo entusiasmada mostrándole una sartén

"Eso me trae recuerdos"

"Y sabes cómo usarla" ella insistió

"Probare" el cogió la sartén sin encontrar una mejor opción

"Apúrate Elsa, no tenemos todo el día" Jack la llamo

"Practicaste esgrima Elsa, elige una espada o Katanas" Mérida opino

"También practique Whing Chun, Mérida no necesito un arma para eso"

"Whin que?" Jack pregunto confundido

"Whing Chun, Más conocido como defensa personal" Elsa respondió

"¿Quién es tu padre? ¿Batman?" Hipo pregunto

"Solo alguien que ve muchas películas de secuestros" Elsa mintió, _en verdad un multimillonario que quiere que su hija sepa defenderse y las artes marciales son la perfecta técnica para distraerse, Si muy parecido a Batman_ "Por eso estoy aquí" volvió a mentir

"Creí que tenias poderes" levanto una ceja

"Hey, ven quiero ver más armas" Mérida lo jalo

"¡Frost, Frozen, Fitzherbert!" Bunny los llamo haciéndolos voltear "Su turno"

"Vaya eso fue rápido" Rapunzel dijo viendo que el quipo de Ginormica gano

"No los culpo, tenían una graaan ventaja" Eugene y ella caminaron hacia la arena

"Elsa…" Jack la llamo apurándola "Es un arma, no un bebe"

"No se eligen los bebes"

"Lastimadamente tampoco los compañeros" el dijo refiriéndose a ella

Elsa solo le lanzo la mirada sin decidirse aun

"Trabajas para mi aun, y yo digo que te apures"

"No, encantador Jack, si voy a elegir un arma será algo que no solo me sirva esta vez, y sé que te pondrás aun mas berrinchoso si pierdes el combate"

"Yo no soy berrinchoso" el negó fingiendo ofensa "Apurate..."

"Ya va" ella le dijo. Paso la mirada por todos lados sin convencerse por nada hasta que vio un bastón de madera con la punta doblada "Listo, vamos" dijo agarrándolo

"¿Enserio? ¿Un bastón?" Jack pregunto caminando detrás de ella "¿Qué eres Mary Poppins?"

"¡Ya cállate!, me estas desesperando" ella le grito sin aguantar mas

"Claro por que tu eres Ms. Simpatía" el respondió pero Elsa solo gruño y siguió caminando _No lo sientas Elsa, se niña buena, ese tarado no te descontrolara_.

Dash, Grulla y Bob se pusieron en posición de combate a unos metros de Eugene, Elsa y Jack

**Los personajes son de Dreamworks la gran mayoría, agregue algunos de Disney.**

**Si se que hace muchoooo tiempo que no actualizo pero he estado pensando en ideas, y créanme no voy a dejar tan fácilmente esto, pero llevara tiempo**

**Y perdón por hacer tan malo a Eugene jugando Hockey, pero necesitaba a alguien que no supiese para completar la trama**


End file.
